


Я повелеваю тебе, Темный

by Eliskander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо того чтобы отправить Голда за черту после того, что случилось с феями, ему дают зелье забвения. И он забывает свою жизнь до момента, когда встретился с Киллианом Джонсом. Теперь в Сторибруке живет робкий прядильщик, который сталкивается с ненавистью и отчуждением. И со своими старыми кошмарами.</p><p>К тексту есть приквел: Ночной дежурный.<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>– Он вспомнил правду?<br/>– Нет, но мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить. Это важно, – Арчи, помедлив, добавил: – и это личное. В иных обстоятельствах я не стал бы этого делать, существуют рамки личного пространства клиента, в данном случае мистера Голда, но так нельзя.<br/>– Да что происходит, в конце концов?! – Эмма рявкнула это в телефон так, что бывший кузнечик, вероятно, подпрыгнул на стуле.<br/>– Речь о сексуальном насилии, я жду вас у себя в офисе, – Хоппер повесил трубку.<br/>И всю дорогу до него Эмма жала на газ, словно горел ее дом. В некотором роде так и было. Сторибрук был ее домом. Точнее, стал. Она осознала это, когда поняла, что не может позволить, чтобы в ее доме страдали люди. Даже если они олицетворение абсолютного зла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я повелеваю тебе, Темный

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: +Lupa+  
> Написано для fandom OUaT 2015.

[ ](http://imgur.com/HPRaL1S.jpg)

Когда Белль узнала, что Румпельштильцхен лгал ей с самого начала, когда она увидела чужое сердце у него в руках, что-то в ней сломалось. Будто вера в этого получеловека окончательно иссякла. И она кинула кинжал той, кому доверяла. Спасительнице. Эмма Свон всегда знала, что делать. На своего мужа Белль больше не смотрела. Она плакала, и ее утешала Мэри Маргарет. Вечером, на Совете Светлых, Киллиан сказал, что у него есть решение этой ситуации. Темному было приказано все это время не двигаться с места и не колдовать. Великий маг смотрел на ночной город с часовой башни, полный мрачного предчувствия. Какая борьба имела смысл, если он потерял Белль? Последний луч в своем чернеющем сердце. Что теперь могло исцелить его? Что стоило того, чтобы жить?  
– Киллиан, мне бы не хотелось… – решительно начала Эмма.  
– Убивать его мы не будем, – уверенно поддержал тот. – Ради Бея. Он был моим другом.  
– Но что тогда ты придумал? Как его обезвредить и оставить в живых? Ты же помнишь, насколько он умен и хитер. Это же Темный.  
– Именно. И мы это исправим.  
– Мы не можем. Нет такой магии. Даже Регина…  
– Нужна не магия, – Киллиан подмигнул, – нужно зелье. Ты сама мне рассказала, что у него есть зелье, позволяющее забыть – даже ему.  
– И…  
– И он забудет, что был Темным. Оставаясь им.  
– Станет опять Голдом? – не поняла Эмма.  
– Нет, Румпелем. Тем, кого я знал когда-то, – отвлеченно пояснил Джонс. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Эммы, он добавил: – Он был простым крестьянином – тогда, еще до встречи с Белль. Будет тихим и безопасным. Поверь мне.  
– Ты предлагаешь стереть всю его жизнь?  
– А какая она была, эта жизнь? Да мы ему подарок сделаем. Я бы хотел не помнить хотя бы половины того, что совершил до того, как встретил тебя, – Киллиан говорил ласково, заглядывая в глаза и улыбаясь. И Эмма сдалась. Зелье – это выход. Убивать Голда после того, как он едва не убил Киллиана, – Эмма опасалась, что может слишком легко согласиться на это. И это ей не нравилось. Хотелось быть лучше.  
– Хорошо, – она протянула ему кинжал. – Я поговорю с Генри. Потом соберем всех людей на общее собрание, объясним его новый статус.  
– Он будет жив, не волнуйся. Отдадим ему дом Зелены. Никому больше не навредит.  
Эмма посмотрела на Генри, делающего за столом уроки.  
– О Генри – Голду лучше не знать. И он спросит про Бея.  
– Я найду что сказать.  
По чести говоря, Эмма порядком устала решать проблемы этого города. И, чувствуя рядом мужчину, который способен взять на себя часть ответственности, она вздохнула с облегчением. Осталось утешить Белль, которая решила оставить Голда навсегда. Бедная несчастная Красавица.  
Да. Определенно, не все сказки имеют счастливый конец. Или не для всех.

 

* * *

– В этом городе есть свои правила, – уверенно говорил Киллиан, глядя на такое знакомое, но уже другое лицо. Он заставил взбешенного Голда выпить это зелье и приказал ему забыть все, что случилось с ним после того, как тот сошел с его корабля. Но до этого приказал магу принять внешность того, кем он когда-то был. До мелочей. Мстил ли пират за унижения на временной службе Темному, Голд не понял. Но пока кинжал был у другого человека, вопросы задавал не он. Ох, Белль…  
– Верни мне руку, вот та банка из ломбарда. Так, дальше – магия больше тебе не помогает и не исцеляет тебя. И ты снова хромаешь, как прежде. Ты больше не живешь в своем богатом доме. Не умеешь водить машину. Ты не помнишь ничего из этого мира. Ты помнишь только свое прошлое.  
Наблюдая, как маг пьет зелье забвения, Киллиан позволил себе улыбку. Месть – это блюдо со специями, да.  
«Ты хотел убить Эмму. Женщину, которую я люблю. Ты убил Милу. После того, как я отпустил тебя. Ты хотел уничтожить этот город. Не жди милосердия, крокодил. Не сегодня. Никогда».  
Глаза крестьянина отличались от глаз Темного. Не цветом – выражением. В них не было властности, уверенности и внутренней силы.  
Покачнувшись, Румпельштильцхен оперся о стол. Он теперь не мог стоять без трости. А ее рядом не было. Оглядывая чужой дом непонимающим взглядом, он задал единственный важный для него вопрос:  
– Где Бей?  
Киллиан усмехнулся и спрятал сковавший Темного кинжал за пазуху. Теперь перед ним стоял крестьянин, не способный на уловки Темного. Потому что не только магия делала того сильным, но и опыт. Без памяти и магии он стал тем, кем был. Трусом.  
Киллиан сел за стол, жестом приглашая Румпеля последовать его примеру. Тот испуганно озирался, не понимая назначения большей части вещей в комнате. Не осознавая, где он и что здесь делает. Для него время вернулось в тот момент, когда он покинул борт пиратского корабля.  
«Да, определенно, эта версия тебя прежнего меня вполне устраивает».  
– Бей погиб из-за тебя, – начал Киллиан с главного. Расковыривая нанесенную рану, он добавил: – Мила тоже погибла. Весь этот город чуть не погиб из-за тебя. Мне стоило огромных усилий спасти тебе жизнь.  
– Нет… нет…  
– Ну, ты же чувствуешь сам, сердцем, что Бей мертв. Не так ли? Зачем мне лгать тебе об этом. Пацан мне нравился.  
На море раны поливали соленой водой. И горели они так, что видать было дно океана. Киллиан знал это.  
– Мы переместились во времени, из-за проклятья. Этот дом теперь твой. Хотя ты не заслуживаешь дома после того, что сделал.  
В распахнутых и ошеломленных глазах прядильщика отчаяние пенилось, словно бросающиеся на скалы волны.  
Киллиан сунул руку за пазуху, сжимая кинжал.  
– Ты веришь мне. Каждому моему слову.  
Помимо воли Румпельштильцхен кивнул, ощущая веру в собственное прошлое как гвозди, забиваемые куда-то под сердце.  
Киллиан поднялся, чтобы уходить.  
– Шериф Свон следит за порядком. Помни об этом, иначе угодишь в тюрьму. Не выходи из дома не по делу. Местные тебя не любят. Каждую субботу я буду привозить тебе продукты, пока ты не начнешь работать. Бездельников здесь не кормят. – Оглядывая тряпье Румпеля, такое, каким он его запомнил, Киллиан усмехнулся. – Постарайся искупить свою вину. Хотя бы перед собой. Перед памятью Бея, которого любили в этом городе.  
– Как… как это случилось?.. Я ничего не…  
– Я отведу тебя на кладбище, когда-нибудь, – оборвал его Крюк. – Он любил тебя. И жив ты только потому, что он был отличным человеком. Не таким, как ты.  
В его словах горчила правда. Киллиан жалел о смерти Бея. И Румпельштильцхен это почувствовал. Но разве он мог?.. Как это случилось? Как?  
Глядя на закрытую дверь странного полупустого дома, Румпельштильцхен сполз на пол и, обхватив руками колени, погрузился в молчание. Страха за свою жизнь не было. Ничего привычного не было. Только отчаяние.  
«Мой мальчик…»  
Он не знал, сколько просидел на полу. Потерянный. В темном, неосвещенном доме, пустом, как его собственное сердце. Что теперь имело значение? Что было важным?  
Этот чудовищный человек сказал ему – искупи свою вину.  
Румпельштильцхен оглядел комнату: прялки не было. А вещи – чужие и незнакомые ему – ничего не напоминали. Он попытался встать, получилось с трудом. Без палки ходить было тяжело. Нога ныла после ночи на холодном полу. Держась за стенку, Румпельштильцхен дошел до комнаты, которая, вероятно, была кухней, судя по посуде. Но нигде не было бочки с водой и еды. Зато были странные тарелки и стаканы, кажется, из очищенного фарфора – такие белые. Это же ужасно дорого, – подумал он и сел на стул. Прямо перед ним был белый шкаф, который странно гудел. Его Румпельштильцхен решил не трогать, опасаясь чего-то нехорошего. А еще нигде не было свечей. Шел уже второй день, и хотелось пить. Озираясь в странном доме, Румпельштильцхен добрел до кровати и лег на выцветшее серое покрывало. Он привык терпеть голод и боль. Но боль, терзающая его изнутри, была другой. Глубже, острее, будто живое чудовище, в нем ворочалось воспоминание о жизни с Беем в старом доме. Чувствуя беспомощность, он подтянул колени к груди. Он мерз в этом холодном доме на краю города, которого не знал. Но где-то там лежал его сын. В холодной, тяжелой земле. Его маленький добрый мальчик. Не хватало сил, чтобы это осознать. Потерявшись во времени, Румпельштильцхен лежал на кровати, пока не стемнело. Не желая двигаться, помнить, жить.

 

* * *

Эмма ехала к дому Зелены с нехорошим предчувствием. Она еще раз проверила пистолет и кинжал, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане куртки. Маг был силен. Он мог убить ее, как и каждого в этом городе. Как мог Киллиан оставить его одного без присмотра, даже без наручников. А что, если Голд сбежал? Этот хитрый, коварный тип мог уйти, найдя лазейку в охранном заклинании Регины, которое окружало дом и предупреждало, если он покидал его. Но тревоги не было. Эта «красная кнопка» не сработала ни разу за три дня. И это Эмму беспокоило больше всего. Они так забегались в эти дни, ища спасения для запертых в шляпе, что ей не хватало сил, чтобы добраться сюда. Киллиан помогал ей, как мог. Но сумел ли он действительно добиться от Голда послушания? Эмма входила в дом осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть старыми половицами. Тишина ей не нравилась и настораживала. В комнате не было никого, на кухне тоже. Оставалась спальня.  
«Спать в три часа дня?»  
Заметив фигуру на кровати, она убрала пистолет в кобуру и прокашлялась.  
– Мистер… э… Румпель…  
«Черт, как же его полное имя?»  
Голд не отзывался. Не шевелился. Укутанный какими-то грязными тряпками. Приглядевшись, Эмма поняла, что это его «новая» одежда. Смотря в лицо спящего человека, она его почти не узнавала. Он был моложе, волосы длиннее, болезненная худоба заостряла черты лица. Но главное – выражение лица: беззащитное, какое-то совсем другое.  
«Неужели он был таким когда-то? Таким…»  
Эмма протянула руку и коснулась плеча, желая разбудить. В этот момент она поняла, что лежащий на кровати без сознания.  
Ругаясь про себя, она потрясла его сильнее.  
«Не мог же Киллиан его…»  
Но ран на теле не было.  
«Везти в больницу? Где он станет угрозой для всех больных. Может, идея Киллиана не сработала?»  
В этот момент ресницы на осунувшемся лице дрогнули, и Эмма поняла – Темный очнулся.  
Поднялось раздражение.  
– Не вздумайте обманывать меня, Румпель, – голос звучал требовательно. – Вставайте, я знаю, что вы проснулись.  
Она сократила его имя так, как сочла нужным. И корить себя за это не стала. Он был ей слишком много должен.  
Голд смотрел на нее, явно не узнавая, тихий, странно смущенный и молчаливый.  
– Я буду приезжать раз в неделю проверять ситуацию в доме. Смотрите, чтобы здесь был порядок и жалоб от соседей не поступало. Вы меня поняли?  
«У меня есть соседи?» – отвлечено подумал Румпельштильцхен и кивнул в ответ на тон. Он знал этот тон, так говорил сборщик налогов и податей. Только денег у него не было совсем. Как наказывали за преступления в странном месте, он не знал. Но решил попытаться. Он хотел увидеть Бея. Могилу Бея…  
Пират много всякого говорил ему, но главным было то, что он должен хорошо себя вести, и тогда ему разрешат выходить из дома и покажут, где его мальчик...  
Эмма развернулась, чтобы уходить, когда ее остановил тихий голос:  
– Можно мне стакан воды, пожалуйста?  
Она резко обернулась, и Румпель, смешавшись, попытался встать с кровати. Видя странные темные пятна перед глазами, он моргнул – но те не прошли. Он стоял, опустив голову, рукой опираясь о тумбочку.  
– У меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить за нее, но я отработаю. – Понимая, что требовать многого сразу нельзя, Румпель смутился. – Простите меня.  
Сухое горло саднило, и голос сипел. Пятна становились все больше, они плясали перед глазами, как черный снег. Раньше, чем Эмма успела понять, что происходит, пораженная его словами, у человека перед ней подогнулись ноги. Она подхватила его, с удивлением отмечая, какой он легкий, совсем худой, до болезненной, не встречающейся в ее окружении худобы, и потянулась было к рации, вызвать врача. Сомнения вились в голове: мог ли это быть обман? Хитрая уловка, чтобы выйти из дома?  
Но что за бред он нес по поводу воды? В доме с водопроводом.  
«Киллиан, ты мне нужен, я у Голда», – отправила она смс и стала ждать. Ее пират всегда помогал ей. И был недалеко. Они хотели сходить в кино сегодня.  
Эмма принесла с кухни стакан воды и протерла влажным полотенцем лицо Голда. Смотреть на него до сих пор было странно. Придя в себя, Голд с жадностью выпил воду и замер у кровати на полу, прислонясь к ней, чтобы сидеть прямо.  
Ворвавшийся в дом Киллиан Эмму удивил. Тот примчался спасать ее из рук Темного – судя по оружию в руках, он так и понял ее смс.  
– Кавалерия прибыла, – нервно пошутила Эмма и кивнула в сторону Голда. – Что ты с ним сделал? Он отрубился, едва я собралась уходить. Это что, какая-то магия?  
Скорчившийся у кровати человек мало походил на Темного мага, который собирался убивать Эмму, и Крюк расслабился.  
– Нет, любовь моя, все в порядке, это не магия. Ты просто не жила в Зачарованном лесу, – глянув на Голда, он пожал плечами. – Я объяснил ему все правила Сторибрука, но забыл сказать, как пользоваться холодильником и водопроводом.  
– Он что, – Эмма с укором посмотрела на Киллиана, – упал в голодный обморок?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Я привезу сюда продукты вечером – хорошо? Да и в холодильнике должно что-то быть.  
Все это время Голд, кажется, делал вид, что его в комнате нет. Он молчал, опустив голову, так что волосы скрывали выражение лица. Эмму на данный момент это устраивало. Она не знала, что бы ответила прежнему Голду, скажи тот ей в своей привычной язвительной манере: «О, дорогуша, как ты добра».  
– И привези ему что-нибудь из одежды.  
– Конечно.  
Еще раз глянув на человека на полу, Эмма спросила:  
– Где его трость?  
Киллиан улыбнулся ей:  
– Я принесу ему.  
– Мистер Румпель, – она позвала его суховатым тоном, чтобы он не понял небольших разногласий между охранниками по поводу своего содержания здесь. – Вам принесут одежду и трость для ходьбы. И поесть. Здесь все было. Вы просто были… невнимательны.  
Тот поднял на нее глаза цвета жженого кофе, и Эмма замолчала. Круги под глазами делали их глубже, выразительнее.  
– Что случилось с моим сыном?  
Эмма вздрогнула, но ответила:  
– Он умер у меня на руках, спасая вам жизнь.  
Эта боль была в ней. Жила отдельной жизнью, и где-то под сердцем Эмма понимала, что никогда не забудет отца своего ребенка.  
В глазах смотрящего на нее снизу вверх человека что-то мелькнуло. Отчаяние. Она узнавала его, потому что и в ее жизни было смутное время. Но сказать Голду ей было нечего. И, развернувшись, Эмма вышла, унося с собой тяжесть на сердце. Он напомнил ей о том, какой счастливой она могла быть.  
Дождавшись, пока Свон выйдет, Крюк подхватил калеку под локоть, вздергивая на ноги, и потащил на кухню.  
– Вы там все в своей деревне такие бестолковые? Не понимаете с первого раза? Я говорил тебе не беспокоить шерифа? Говорил?  
– Да… господин, – Румпельштильцхен не мог стоять сам и, ослабев, едва шел, хватаясь за стены и мебель по пути, пока зло шипящий пират тащил его на кухню.  
– Вот это холодильник, открывается и закрывается, там еда. Ты понял?  
– Да, господин.  
– Повтори  
– Да…  
– Нет, Посейдон разбери тебя на доски, про холодильник!  
– Он закрывается и открывается, – Румпель стоял, облокотившись о кухонный стол, смотря в пол. Ни интереса, ни желания посмотреть на холодильник у него не было. Зато Киллиан заметил, как он посмотрел на стойку с ножами.  
«Ну-ну, хочешь попробовать старый трюк, крокодил?»  
– Это водопровод, кран открывается так, – Киллиан покрутил смеситель. Внимательно следя боковым зрением за бывшим прядильщиком. – Вода горячая и холодная. Ты понял?  
– Да, господин.  
Киллиана нервировало это неестественное спокойствие.  
– Помойся до моего прихода. – Он кивнул на ванную.  
Румпель поднял на него взгляд, и Киллиан оценил привычный ужас в глазах того, кто не забыл уроки ночного дежурного. Он вполне определенно понял этот приказ и замер. Киллиан криво усмехнулся. Он и забыл, как этот трус боялся его тогда, в их плаванье. Впрочем, его действительно надо было кормить, так что Киллиан поспешил в магазин. Он хотел закончить дела поскорее, свидание с Эммой срывать из-за крокодила не хотелось.  
Уже расплачиваясь за продукты, он вспомнил об одежде и, не желая тревожить и без того расстроенную Белль просьбами, купил простые брюки и рубашку.  
«Размер должен подойти. Он теперь как жердь».  
Вспомнив про трость, он купил обыкновенную – светлую деревянную.  
«Еще деньги на тебя тратить, чертов трус».  
Он хорошо помнил прежнюю трость Голда, тяжелую, дубовую… ох как прилично ему тогда досталось от нее.  
«Ну и звериное лицо было у Темного в тот день, если бы не Белль, он бы забил меня насмерть. Выродок».  
В этот момент что-то щелкнуло в голове Киллиана, как будто сложились паззлы. Этот взгляд…  
Крюк бежал к дому, ругаясь на себя и на чокнутого крокодила. Как он мог оставить этого труса с ножами?  
«Он же захочет «сбежать», даже таким путем. Думает, я вернусь и припомню ему уроки ночного дежурного?»  
Крюк помнил, как разложил тогда в трюме беспомощного калеку. Помнил каждое сказанное им тогда слово. «Только теперь нет Бея, чтобы ему нужно было жить и терпеть, дьявол и его морские колесницы!»  
Мысль о том, что Эмма не поверит, будто трус сам себя зарезал, заставляла бежать быстрее. Киллиан дорожил этой женщиной. Но был и другой страх. Темный попытается себя убить, только простыми ножами это сделать не получиться, и тогда возникнут вопросы.  
«Я говорил ему что-то в списке приказов, что-то важное».  
Крюк замер на пороге комнаты, бросив на пол пакет, вспомнив.  
«Ты не восстанавливаешься теперь при помощи магии, Темный, я повелеваю тебе».  
Поэтому вернулась хромота. И поэтому он сейчас смотрел на скорчившегося в луже крови прядильщика. Умереть тот не умер – щупая на влажной коже пульс, Киллиан вздохнул с облегчением. Волосы были мокрыми. Значит, искупался. И решил закончить свое пребывание в этом гостеприимном доме? Ну как же. Жди.  
– Исцели себя от этой раны, – приказал Киллиан, сжимая оставленный Эммой кинжал.  
Он вынул кухонный нож, который трус вогнал себе под ребро, и сел ждать, когда тот очнется. Рана должна была зажить сама. Умереть сила кинжала ему не даст, даже без сознания он был рабом этой черной магии. Испытывая смешанные чувства по этому поводу, Киллиан стал готовить.  
«Каша подойдет. Хотя он давно не ел. Но это же Темный. Его не обязательно кормить с ложки бульоном как в тот раз, когда он был человеком».  
Скинув содержимое пакетика в кастрюлю с водой, он стал ждать, пока очнется крокодил, чтобы серьезно с ним поговорить об этом инциденте.  
«Вот черт, посолить забыл. И соли нет. Ладно, потом принесу»  
Замечая, что Голд приходит в себя, Крюк подхватил его за локоть и вздернул, ставя на колени.  
– Есть правило в этом доме и в этом городе – меня не расстраивать. И ты его нарушил.  
Затрещина заставила Румпеля мотнуть головой, он снова упал.  
– Не понимаешь, как ты выжил? А может быть, я могущественный маг? Может, я стал Темным? – Помня, что перед ним, прежде всего, бывший прядильщик, Крюк угрожающе прошипел: – И ты разочаровал меня. Ты не умрешь, пока я не позволю. Понимаешь?  
Он хотел говорить убедительно. Но вышедший на поверхность гнев обратно уходить не захотел.  
Он мешался с прежними воспоминаниями.  
«Если бы я убил его тогда, Мила была бы жива. Бей был бы жив».  
Из-за этого сукина сына сорвалось свидание. После игр с ножом Крюк решил остаться сегодня в этом доме, чтобы все прояснить. И это тогда, когда Эмма опять погрузилась в воспоминания о Бее, которого начала забывать. Киллиан никого и никогда так не ненавидел, как лежащего на полу человека. Тот всегда разрушал его жизнь.  
Крюк бил его, как когда-то бил его Голд. Яростно, без памяти. Но на этот раз не было рядом Белль, и остановился он только тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен перестал двигаться. Вначале тот еще подтягивал ноги к груди и закрывался руками. Но Крюк продолжал пинать его, с силой отбрасывая к стене, а прижав к ней, стал бить еще сильнее. Пока не заныла голень и не сбилось дыхание. Это выходила годами копившаяся ярость. Отдышавшись, Крюк схватил Румпеля за волосы и потащил в ванну. Он поливал водой полубессознательное тело, смывая кровь и зная, что утром не будет даже синяков. Стоит отдать приказ кинжалу. Толкнув на кровать обнаженного и практически не соображающего крокодила, Киллиан долго ходил кругами по комнате.  
Он сорвался. Опять. Так, как не срывался давно. Когда-то он был самым жестоким пиратом в королевстве. Сейчас он это вспомнил. И виноват в этом был проклятый крокодил. Несчастный трус, которого он когда-то пожалел, и из-за этого потерял все. Они могли бы быть счастливы с Милой, убей он тогда эту двуличную тварь. Но нет. Не смог. Благородство решил проявить.  
А может, просто трахаться с ним было хорошо?  
Взгляд остановился на блестящей от воды спине и проступающей под кожей дорожке позвоночника – Румпель свернулся на кровати, приходя в себя.  
Киллиан осознал, что тяжелее всего сделать только первый шаг по направлению к этой постели. Остальное он потом вспоминал как в алом тумане.  
Несколькими мгновениями позже, втрахивая в скрипящую койку скулящее от боли тело, Крюк с ясностью понял, как ему этого не хватало. Власти. Упоения от абсолютной власти, которая есть у капитана только пиратского корабля. Румпель под ним беспомощно дергался и глухо стонал. Пират напомнил ему все пережитые кошмары и вытащил запрятанную глубоко боль. Худое неловкое тело, костлявое и некрасивое, не такое, как у Эммы, – сейчас сводило с ума. Это наваждение Киллиан спешил прогнать как можно скорее, вколачиваясь сильнее, сжимая бедра до синяков. Он видел, как чужие руки хватают старые простыни, слышал глухие всхлипы прядильщика, которого уткнул лицом вниз. И было хорошо. Запредельно легко и правильно. Так, как не было давно. Кончив, он скатился с распластанного тела, ощущая, как с разрядкой пришло осознание. И сомнения. Совесть зашептала ему об Эмме. Но нечто прогнало эту мысль, показав другую.  
– Я буду трахать тебя каждый раз, когда ты будешь плохо себя вести и расстраивать меня или шерифа Свон.  
Скорчившийся на другом конце кровати униженный мужчина мало походил на Голда.  
– Иди в ванную. Потом поешь. Каша на столе.  
Крюк приказывал и понимал, что каждое сказанное им слово для Темного закон. Даже если тот не знает, что он Темный. И это было приятнее всего.  
До ванной Румпель едва дошел. Киллиан видел обнаженную сутулую фигуру, острые лопатки, спину в синяках, тощий плоский зад и изуродованную ногу, которую калека ставил очень осторожно и неловко.  
Вспомнив, что забыл дать ему одежду, Киллиан встал и пошел за пакетом.  
«Не надо было этого делать», – пронеслась запоздалая мысль. Он видел, как бывший прядильщик едва идет, опираясь о стену. Без трости и после жесткого секса он, казалось, почти не мог переставлять ноги. Темнота комнаты и темнота в сердце будто отступили на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы Киллиан пошел к ванной. Услышав позади себя шаги, Румпель замер. А когда подошел пират и подхватил его за локоть, помогая идти, его бросило в жар. Цепенея от ужаса, не зная, чего ждать, Румпель молчал, опустив голову, спрятавшись за волосами. Чувствуя, как дрожит беспомощный перед ним маг, Крюк и должен был бы чувствовать недавнюю радость, но не мог. Он изменился с тех пор. Много лет прошло. Нельзя войти в одну реку дважды.  
– Я помогу тебе помыться.  
Румпель стоял с трудом, вздрагивая даже под горячей водой. Беспомощная кукла в руках хозяина.  
Великий Темный.  
Себя в этот момент Киллиан ненавидел.

 

* * *

Вечером того же дня «нового» жителя Сторибрука оглядывал Совет Светлых. Съежившийся на стуле посреди комнаты Румпель вызывал у Регины недоумение. Впрочем, у всех остальных тоже. План Крюка сработал безупречно. Маг никого не узнавал и не выглядел опасным. Теперь ему надо было найти подходящую работу. Разумеется, без прялки, хотя золото в бюджете города было бы кстати. Регина усмехнулась своим мыслям. Вроде все налаживалось.  
– Что ты умеешь? – спросила Эмма, смутно осознавая, что ничего полезного не услышит.  
– Прясть.  
– В этом городе ткани покупаются в магазине, в прялках нет нужды. Заводы делают это за нас.  
Сидящий на стуле мужчина переваривал эту информацию с удивлением, которое так явно читалось на лице, что окружающим становилось неловко.  
– Может, будет мыть машины? – Киллиан пожал плечами, – это не сложно. И не требует больших навыков. – Ты хочешь мыть машины на автомойке?  
Румпель кивнул так поспешно, что Эмма вздернула бровь. Власть кинжала заставляла человека подчиняться, но было похоже, что «новый-старый» Темный не просто подчинялся Джонсу, он боялся его. Так боялся, что даже не смотрел в его сторону, все время, опуская голову и прячась за прядями падающих на лицо волос. В прошлом у них была одна женщина, это Эмма знала. Но что там случилось еще?  
– Ему не тяжело будет на ногах весь день, он же хромой? – Эмма помнила, как тяжело Голд опирался на трость, пока они шли на совет. Ходил он теперь совсем не так, как прежде.  
– Он справится, – убежденно ответил Киллиан и спросил: – так ведь, Румпель?  
– Да, господин.  
Эмму передернуло – здесь нет «господ».  
Кроме того, она подозревала, что новая версия Голда не знает, что такое мойка и как мыть машины. А соглашается только из какой-то странной покорности.  
Сидящий на стуле маг не смотрел по сторонам, опустив голову, и в этой слегка великоватой рубашке и брюках смотрелся нелепо и жалко. После всего, что случилось с городом, с феями, со всеми жителями по вине Темного, сострадание казалось слишком глупым порывом, но Эмма иначе не могла.  
– Если не справишься, скажи мне, хорошо?  
Румпель поднял на нее полный благодарности взгляд и кивнул.  
– Получать будет одиннадцать центов в час, – Регина, замечая растерянность Эммы, оттеснила ее с обзора заклятого друга. Она знала, на что способен Темный, и подобные взгляды на нее впечатления не производили. – Это все, что может выделить бюджет на исправительные работы.  
Маг ей не возразил. Это было приятно.  
Дэвид уточнил под конец:  
– Не разговаривайте ни с кем в городе. И не выходите из дома после девяти.  
Молчаливое согласие было ему ответом, и Совет решил, что маг способен пройти «реабилитацию» и жить дальше в Сторибруке. Белль хотела бы изгнать его за черту города. Ничто не горчит так сильно, как разочарованная любовь. Но она смягчилась, глядя на как будто чужого человека, который ее даже не узнавал.  
Так начались трудовые будни Темного. Он отмечался в офисе шерифа рано утром, потом шел на работу. Люди сторонились его, переходя на другую сторону дороги. Но работал Румпель старательно и проблем не доставлял. Мыть машины он научился довольно быстро. Поэтому, когда через неделю в офис Эммы пришел Стив, владелец автомойки, та удивилась:  
– Что-то не так?  
– Нет, все хорошо. Я доволен его работой. Но, может, вы разрешите ему пользоваться городским автобусом? Его дом довольно далеко, и он так хромает к концу дня, что мне неловко.  
Эмма кивнула: она не подумала о проезде, и это огорчало. Разумеется, Румпель пока не мог платить за него, до первой зарплаты надо было что-то придумать.  
– Хорошо, я займусь этим. Где сейчас Румпель?  
– Идет домой, я полагаю, – пожал плечами Стив и, уходя, добавил, – он ходит по девятнадцатой улице, и дальше через парк. Мне люди сказали, они видели его вечером.  
Заводя машину, Эмма думала о том, что выдрать из прежней жизни человека и бросить его в новую не так легко, как казалось до этого. Тощую фигуру бывшего владельца ломбарда она узнала издалека. Дом Зелены стоял на окраине города, идти действительно было далеко. Но он не обратился за помощью, почему? Темнело, значит, шел он уже давно. Сворачивая на проселочную обочину, Эмма увидела, как Румпель споткнулся, упал и остался сидеть на земле, видимо, без сил. Он растирал лодыжку, когда машина остановилась рядом. Эмма вышла, не глуша двигатель, и подошла к нему.  
– Госп… шериф, – Румпель запинался, глотая слова, – простите, я ведь не задержался, скоро буду дома, простите, еще ведь нет девяти, да? У меня нет часов, прошу прощения…  
Он не поднимал головы, но Эмма ощущала в его голосе панику.  
– Я не хотел вас огорчить, шериф, простите меня, пожалуйста, прошу вас, только не огорчайтесь…  
Чтобы прервать непонятные бормотания, она волевым жестом приподняла склоненную голову, держа Румпеля за подбородок. Она не ошиблась: в темных глазах стояли слезы. В собственной картине мира Эмма считала себя героем. Чувствуя, что еще немного, и сцена ей станет окончательно неприятна, она, стараясь сохранить твердость в голосе, ответила:  
– Надо было доложить мне о том, что вам тяжело добираться до дома из-за травмы. Я подвезу.  
– Не смею… это…  
– Это приказ, – отрезала Эмма и помогла ему подняться. Румпель так тяжело опирался на ее руку, что Эмма поняла владельца автомойки. В машине он вел себя тихо, не говорил, казалось, даже не дышал. Забился в кресло, не поднимая головы. Может, машина его пугала?  
Эмма подвезла его к дому и добавила:  
– Завтра выдам вам социальную карту, ею вы сможете оплачивать проезд на городском автобусе.  
Выходя из машины, Румпель благодарно прошептал:  
– Спасибо, шериф.  
Эмма заметила, что он никогда не говорил громко и по возможности не смотрел в глаза, сутулился, даже не от хромоты, а будто боялся чего-то. Затравленный, полный благодарности взгляд, которым он смотрел на нее, заставлял Эмму нервничать. Так не должны были смотреть в городе, где наконец победили зло.

 

* * *

Когда Румпельштильцхен вошел в дом, его ждал Крюк. Тот привез продукты и, увидев полицейскую машину и свою женщину за рулем в поздний час с Темным, понял это однозначно.  
– Я говорил тебе не доставлять проблем шерифу? – обманчиво спокойный голос заставил бывшего прядильщика вздрогнуть. Он попятился вглубь темной комнаты. Свет не горел в доме: свечей у него не было, как и денег на оплату волшебных лампочек, в которых свет жил сам по себе. Владелица города, красивая, как королева, объяснила ему про счета за эти горящие лампочки, белый ящик с живым морозом, теплую воду из трубы и волшебную плиту, на которой люди в этом городе готовили еду без дров. Но она не объяснила ему, что делать, если ты разозлил могущественного Темного.  
Румпель пятился до тех пор, пока не споткнулся о завернувшийся край ковра и не упал.  
– Пожалуйста, я не доставлял проблем, шериф решила меня подвезти, прошу вас…  
Он переместился на колени, несмотря на то, что нога простреливала болью, потому что знал, каким страшным бывает гнев мужчины перед ним.  
– С чего бы Свон тебя возить, ей больше делать нечего? Думаешь, я совсем дурак? – Киллиан злился на себя и на калеку, который говорил сквозь слезы в голосе, явно очень хорошо запомнив прошлый урок. Черт возьми, сам Киллиан не хотел себя вспоминать в тот момент, когда практически забил его до смерти, а потом изнасиловал. Желание растоптать и уничтожить крокодила перевалило в тот день ватерлинию в его голове, и он знал об этом и не хотел повторения.  
Вошедшая в этот момент Эмма удивленно остановилась на пороге. Она вернулась, вспомнив, что у Румпеля нет часов, решив на время отдать свои, чтобы не опаздывал на работу и к комендантскому часу. Минутную слабость она списала на собственную тревожную интуицию, которая верещала о какой-то проблеме, которую Эмма искала и не находила.  
Меньше всего она рассчитывала увидеть Темного, стоявшего на коленях перед Киллианом. На лице пирата был гнев, отшатнувшийся Румпель фактически забился в угол комнаты, увидев ее.  
– Что происходит? – она старалась говорить спокойно, желая узнать правду. Эмма верила Киллиану, доверяла абсолютно все, и свою жизнь в том числе. Но в комнате явно что-то было не так.  
– Прости, я увидел твою машину, подумал, он что-то натворил. Все хорошо?  
– Да, все хорошо. Я просто подвезла его. Владелец автомойки прав, ему тяжело пешком ходить на работу. Хочу выписать специальный лист для социальной карты автобуса. А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Привез продукты. Глупо получилось. Поедем ужинать?  
– Поедем, – согласилась Эмма и добавила: – Это точно все?  
– Да, конечно.  
Она посмотрела на Румпеля, который не вставал с пола и не смотрел на нее, молча опустив голову, ссутулившись так, что практически согнулся в своем углу.  
Эмма подошла медленно, не зная, чего ждать от этого странного человека.  
– Помочь подняться? Что случилось?  
Он бросил взгляд поверх ее плеча и прошептал:  
– Я споткнулся.  
Помогая встать, она ощущала, как Румпель дрожит – его фактически колотило от напряжения.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Да, – его голос говорил ей, что он не в порядке, да и ложь Эмма чуяла за версту. Но какая это была ложь? Темный был хитер и опасен. Но сейчас перед ней был не великий старый колдун из сказок, а когда Румпель поднял влажный взгляд, Эмма поняла, что он только что плакал. Он боялся так сильно, что не мог справиться с голосом, когда отвечал ей.  
– Я говорила, что мне нельзя лгать? – она держала его за руку, чтобы помочь стоять и чтобы чувствовать его пульс. Тот колотился как бешеный. Румпель стоял, опираясь о стену позади себя, хотя ей казалось, что еще немного, и он упадет от сердечного приступа. Нельзя пугать еще сильнее того, кто и так в отчаянии. Что-то ей говорили про мышей, загнанных в угол.  
– Со мной все в порядке, – голос Румпеля упал до едва различимого шепота, он умоляюще смотрел на нее, осторожно высвобождая руку из ее ладони. Эмма ощутила, что если сейчас будет давить, то ее подопечный просто разрыдается.  
– Киллиан? – этот ее тон Крюк выучил очень хорошо. И ничего хорошего он не предвещал.  
– Давай я дома все объясню, а?  
Эмма уступила, но только потому, что не хотела, чтобы Темный видел их разногласия, как брешь в обороне.

 

* * *

Они ужинали, потом говорили о ерунде, секс отвлек, и когда Киллиан, раскаиваясь, признался ей утром, что избил Темного в первый день, потеряв контроль над собой, Эмма его простила. Скрепя сердце, но Румпель тоже мучил ее любимого, держал в плену, заставляя работать на себя, практически убил. Теперь это было в прошлом. Слава Богу.

 

* * *

К концу месяца владелец автомойки снова пришел в офис шерифа.  
– Что-то не так? – подозрительно спросила Эмма – она опасалась, что память начнет возвращаться к Темному.  
Но все оказалось проще и сложнее одновременно. Стив, рослый здоровый мужчина, мялся перед ней, как ребенок.  
– Принцесса, – он назвал ее, как привык в своем королевстве именовать дочерей королей и королев, а это означало, что говорит бывший дровосек всерьез. – Может, для него найдется другая работа? Жена боится его, когда отдает остатки со стола, говорит, вдруг он нас проклянет?  
Эмма моргнула, затем моргнула еще раз. Она проезжала днем несколько раз мимо автомойки, специально наблюдая за Темным. Но Румпель просто мыл машины, правда, он практически постоянно опирался одной рукой о капот или дверь. Эмма решила съездить туда еще раз, посмотреть, откуда эти страхи. И второе, что ее смутило – остатки со стола? Киллиан же возил ему продукты каждую неделю.  
К обеду Эмма, закончив бумажную работу, поехала на автомойку. Она нашла Румпеля в гараже: тот сидел на полу, в дальнем углу, прислонясь спиной к колесу машины, и ел что-то с пакета. Наверное, то, что отдала жена Стива. Увидев шерифа, он смутился и, неловко отложив полиэтиленовый пакетик с едой в сторону, поднялся.  
– Вам же привозят продукты, зачем вы попрошайничайте? – Это прозвучало слишком резко, и, видимо, обидно, потому что Румпель вопреки обычному покорному состоянию возразил категорично:  
– Я не просил, госп… шериф.  
И это не было ложью.  
Теперь смутилась Эмма.  
– Но вам привозят продукты?  
– Да.  
– И вы едите? – вопрос звучал по-дурацки, но метод был проверенный. Если задавать вопросы так, чтобы ответы сводились к «да» и «нет», – вранье распознается сразу.  
– Да. Я ем то, за что могу заплатить, там есть цена и госп… мэр Миллс сказала мне, сколько я получу в конце месяца.  
В этот момент Эмме стало тоскливо и жаль себя. И свою дурную привычку верить, что все будет хорошо. На одиннадцать центов в час он мог съесть разве что стаканчик китайской лапши, заваренной в кипятке, и что-то такое же невнятное. Немудрено, что, глядя на шатающегося от слабости калеку, сердобольная жена Стива стала его подкармливать, в то же время опасаясь, как чумного, потому что не узнавала в нем ни Темного, ни Голда.  
Эмма тоже не узнавала ни того, ни другого. Но заметила, что у стоявшего напротив нее мужчины рука, сжимающая трость, дрожит от усталости, слабости или сдерживаемого гнева. Было ли это сложной игрой мага, направленной на получение свободы? Эмма решила подумать об этом завтра.  
– Давайте я вас накормлю, у меня как раз обед.

 

* * *

– Мне действительно можно туда? – Румпельштильцхен остановился нерешительно у порога закусочной. – Мне говорили…  
– Сегодня со мной, можно, – уверенно ответила Эмма и толкнула дверь.  
Внутри, как обычно, вкусно пахло выпечкой, и даже ее любимый столик не был занят. Люди замолчали, разглядывая бывшего хозяина города с откровенной неприязнью. В какой-то момент Эмме показалось, что сейчас случится что-то нехорошее. Но люди в городе всегда были добры, и никто не сказал Румпелю ни слова.  
Ел он осторожно, пытаясь совладать с голодом и не поднимая взгляда от своей тарелки. Ни вальяжных манер, ни хитрых уловок. Эмма ощущала себя человеком, который в воскресный день кормит нищего. И что-то в этом благородном порыве было не так. Румпель не привередничал в меню – он просто не знал ничего из него, – не спешил завязать диалог, не пытался произвести впечатление. Только в конце, смущаясь, спросил, можно ли взять с собой оставшийся кусок пирога. Эмма разрешила, перехватив улыбку Руби. А когда Румпель благодарно пробормотал: «Вы так добры, шериф», она решительно встала, чувствуя, что досыта хватила за обедом изучающих взглядов окружающих. Эмма поняла в этот момент, что весь обед ей мешало – Румпель воспринял этот обед как великодушный королевский жест, соизмеримый разве что со спасением жизни. Она отнеслась к нему как к равному в городе, где каждый его ненавидел. Может быть, он не помнил прошлого, но и дураком Румпель никогда не был. И это заставило Эмму осознать шаткость собственного душевного равновесия по поводу этого решения. Голд не помнил, за что его презирают и ненавидят так сильно, не знал глубину своего падения. Все, что он ощущал, это изоляцию и ненависть. Но ведь сейчас это был практически другой человек. И прежних щитов, самоконтроля и уверенности у него не было. Все, что было, Эмма видела насквозь: отчаяние, усталость, опустошенность и боль. Он скорбел по Бею, и кроме этого в новой одинокой жизни у него ничего не осталось. Эмма практически пожалела о своем решении пообедать вместе. Сложно ненавидеть того, кто после обеда благодарит так искренне.

 

* * *

Ей стало тяжело переносить общество этого человека, так не похожего на того, кого она знала, и до Рождества Эмма постаралась больше не пересекаться с Темным. Хватало забот по подготовке и обустройству города к праздникам. Сторибрук, наконец-то, жил мирной жизнью. И хлопоты были только приятными. Они съехались с Киллианом, и у Генри в школе все было хорошо.  
В свой последний рабочий день в уходящем году Эмма разгребала бумажки на столе и, найдя заметку на цветном стикере, решила поговорить с Мэри Маргарет.  
«Новая работа для Голда».  
Давняя запись, затерявшаяся между бумагами. Владелец автомойки больше не приходил, и жалоб на Темного не поступало. Может, все наладилось само собой? Лелея эту хрупкую надежду, Эмма сняла трубку, собираясь позвонить Стиву. Как выяснилось, Румпель не вышел на работу в этот день, и Эмма, вздохнув, решила все-таки съездить в старый дом на окраине, узнать, что случилось. Сигнала тревоги не было, может, Румпель решил взять выходной и не предупредил?  
Подъезжая к дому, Эмма подумала, что хорошо бы направить сюда очиститель: дорогу совсем замело. Снега в этом году было много. Во дворах все лепили снеговиков, и в городе царила праздничная атмосфера. Разноцветные огни на домах, подсветка, украшения и подарки. Но на окраине было тускло и будто даже холоднее, машина с трудом пробиралась через снежные завалы, Эмма опасалась застрять. Но все-таки доехав, обнаружила, что в доме темно. Однако Румпель оказался у себя. Встретил ее у двери, закутавшись в плед, со свечой в руке. Зайдя, Эмма ощутила, что в доме холодно – теплее, чем на улице, но все же.  
– Отопление не работает?  
– Здесь нет очага, да, – понял ее по-своему Румпель.  
– Нет, я про центральное. Надо было повернуть вентиль в батарее.  
Уже говоря это, Эмма поняла, что подопечный не понимает, о чем она. «Да что ж такое!»  
Включив отопление в доме, она решила попенять Киллиану за этот момент. Но тот был не виноват, он давно не возил продукты сюда, перестал после того, как была выплачена первая зарплата. Получается, никто не знал, что в этом доме не включено отопление. Осознание, до какой степени людям все равно, что будет с Голдом, Эмму покоробило. Да, она понимала, что жители предпочли бы насовсем забыть о его существовании и не плакали бы, если бы он умер, но она была шерифом, спасительницей… Так как же вышло, что этот человек, находящийся у нее в подчинении, под ее ответственностью, всю осень и половину зимы мерз в нетопленном доме?  
– Надо было сказать мне, что в доме холодно, – укоризненно добавила Эмма.  
– Мне не хотелось вас беспокоить, шериф, – Румпель по-прежнему смотрел в пол. Выглядел он бледным и уставшим.  
«Заболел?»  
Она непроизвольным жестом коснулась его лба. Румпель вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, будто опасался прикосновений.  
«Он так одичает совсем».  
Эмма знала, что с ним по-прежнему никто не говорит в городе, кроме Стива, и то, видимо, по работе. Ярлык отчуждения и неприятия он носил, будто метку на своей одежде. Застиранной, но чистой. Эмма заметила осеннее пальто на вешалке и шарф, зимних вещей не было. В канун самого теплого праздника в году этот дом казался заброшенным, как и его хозяин.  
Лоб был горячим, практически горячечным. Румпель глухо кашлял.  
– В доме есть антибиотики?  
Он снова посмотрел на нее неопределенно, очевидно, пытаясь понять новое слово, и Эмма осознала ответ. Киллиан запретил ему исцеляться при помощи магии. Но никто из них не предвидел таких банальных вещей, как простуда. Румпеля снова согнул тяжелый кашель.  
«…или пневмония».  
Мысль была нерадостной. Больницы перед праздником практически пустые. Врачи тоже люди. Куда его везти теперь? Может ли это подождать окончания праздников? Просто привезти лекарства позже?  
Будто угадывая ее мысли, Румпель пробормотал:  
– Не нужно беспокоиться, это пройдет. Мне только надо полежать.  
Он налил себе воду из кувшина на столе, и, заметив, что у него дрожат руки, Эмма приняла, возможно, самое странное решение за свою жизнь в этом городе.  
– У меня дома есть таблетки, поехали. Я не хочу опоздать к празднику. Отпразднуем вместе.  
Румпель нерешительно посмотрел на нее, будто пытаясь понять, шутит ли она. И видя, что не шутит, взмолился:  
– Пожалуйста, не вынуждайте меня.  
Эмма спешила домой и порядком устала, чтобы спорить.  
– Не вынуждать? Это приглашение в мой дом, черт возьми. Это что, такой повод испортить мне праздник? Я же опоздаю.  
Румпель изменился в лице.  
– Нет, что вы, я не хочу вас расстраивать. Только не огорчайтесь, пожалуйста.  
При виде его побледневшего лица Эмма нахмурилась. Это «только не огорчайтесь» она слышала не в первый раз. Будто заклинание, Румпель повторял его, когда она выражала недовольство. По любому поводу. С каких пор ее настроение стало так важно для него? Где-то был подвох, она это чувствовала. Не понимала только где. Осознала, только когда увидела, как съежился под взглядом Киллиана ее подопечный. Между ними, похоже, существовало негласное соглашение. В присутствии Джонса Румпель мало чем отличался от вещи в доме или безгласного раба, молча делал что скажут, не смотрел по сторонам, не поднимал головы. Пока они ехали, Эмма еще отмечала признаки интереса – Румпель смотрел в окно машины на пестрый праздничный город, кажется, ему нравилась музыка, он перебирал пальцами на коленях, но когда они вошли в дом, натолкнувшись на изумленные взгляды Киллиана и родителей Эммы, все изменилось. Будто в человеке, который сейчас сидел напротив нее за накрытым столом, выключили свет, лампочку, что угодно, что отвечало за эмоции, собственные желания или потребности. Румпель даже не ел. Сидел, изучая свою тарелку; волосы, отросшие еще больше, мешали видеть выражение лица.  
«Киллиан что, пригрозил ему?»  
Не сказать чтобы Эмма осуждала возможные нотации пирата. Но, может быть, какие-то вещи этот бывший крестьянин понял слишком буквально? Надо поговорить об этом, решила про себя Эмма и принялась раздавать подарки. Новенький планшет для Генри, мультиварку Мэри Маргарет – с маленьким ребенком та уставала готовить, Дэвиду достался стандартный набор из ремня и портмоне, подарок Киллиана ждал ночи. Румпель – единственный оставшийся без подарка человек – на нее даже не обиделся. Кажется, он просто ничего не ждал. Ничего хорошего, во всяком случае, поправила себя Эмма и ушла на кухню за тортом. Она собиралась завернуть Румпелю с собой остатки индейки и таблетки, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Гости заходили поздравлять, пили шампанское. На улице хлопали петарды и салюты. Настроение, с утра качавшееся между «хорошо» и «не очень», медленно ползло вверх.  
– Он совсем худой, – Эмма так и не привыкла звать ее мамой, но иногда хотелось.  
Мэри Маргарет кивнула:  
– Выглядит больным. Ты поэтому его привела?  
Эмма вздохнула:  
– Спонтанные решения наше все.  
– Ничего не поел.  
– И ничего не сказал за весь вечер.  
Женщины переглянулись.  
– Значит, мне не одной кажется, что что-то не так? – Эмма достала пакет. – Я положу ему, ладно?  
Мэри Маргарет снова кивнула:  
– Он живет в изоляции. У меня был некоторый опыт… отчуждения от общества – это тяжело.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Может, работу ему сменить? С такой ногой, наверное, тяжело. Давай переведем его в школьную библиотеку, книги расставлять. Среди людей будет.  
Эмма улыбнулась: ее мать всегда была очень понимающей. Дело оставалось за малым, озвучить Румпелю его новую должность. Она знала, он подчинится. Безвольный Темный был неопасен.  
Но его ответ удивил.  
– Нет, спасибо, шериф.  
– Хочешь огорчить мою Эмму? – Киллиан подмигнул Румпелю со своего кресла и последний, сглотнув, кивнул:  
– Хорошо, шериф.  
Произведенный эффект выглядел как цирковой навык дрессировщика – раз, и все готово. Но Эмме стало не по себе. Они лишили права выбора, права голоса и, кажется, обезличили человека во имя блага всех. Какими там намерениями выстилалась дорога в ад?  
Она сделала Киллиану знак выйти за ней из комнаты.  
– Что ты ему сказал, что он так боится?  
Тот не мямлил никогда, но сейчас задумался на мгновение.  
«Он знает, что я распознаю вранье. Может, поэтому? А может, у меня паранойя», – вздохнула про себя Эмма.  
– Я сказал ему, что стал Темным. Прости, слушай, я понимаю, как оно звучит. Но пусть так думает. Зато не доставляет проблем. Ведь так?  
Эмма хмурилась, настроение портилось. Киллиан сказал ей правду. Но не всю. Оба это знали. Интуиция плюс длительные отношения. Но стоил ли хромой прядильщик ссоры в канун праздника?  
Решив, что нет, Эмма вернулась к гостям.  
Румпеля она нашла на кухне, он мыл посуду, Мэри Маргарет ее вытирала. Регина, зашедшая поздравить Генри и своих новых друзей, на эту картину смотрела как на новый блокбастер.  
– Я перепила, – усмехнулась королева, – видимо шампанское то еще.  
Этот новый Голд был моложе, черты лица тоньше, острее, возможно, из-за болезни – выглядел Румпель уязвимым. А с закатанными рукавами рубашки, у раковины с посудой – очень домашним. Эмма пару минут боролось с желанием защитить и этого человека в Сторибруке, хотя бы от него самого.  
– Все в порядке? – когда ее рука коснулась плеча Румпеля, тот замер. Его напряжение ощущалось через ткань, будто мышцы под рукой свело судорогой. Эмма заметила это. – Что-то не так?  
Румпель молча покачал головой; вода текла, смывая мыльную пену у него с рук. Понимая, что люди смотрят, и его напряженное молчание привлекает лишнее внимание, Эмма отошла к балкону.  
Регина пошла за ней, с бокалом, подхватывая на ходу второй.  
– Говорят, ты хочешь перевести его в библиотеку школы. Там же Генри.  
– Он ничего не знает о Генри. По нашей версии у него теперь никого нет. Ни Белль, ни Генри. Ты же помнишь.  
Эмме хотелось курить, но при сыне оставалось только пробовать на кончик языка шампанское. Холодный воздух отрезвлял. С чего ей сдался Голд, черт возьми, в разгар праздника?  
– У тебя комплекс спасительницы? – невзначай поинтересовалась Регина, пряча улыбку.  
Эмма зыркнула на нее почти грозным взглядом и рассмеялась:  
– Это так заметно?  
– С ним что-то не так, да, – согласилась Регина. – Но это же Темный, с ним всегда что-то не так.  
– Здесь другое, – Эмма повела плечами, – понимаешь, я чувствую… будто смотрю, как человек тонет, и ничего не делаю.  
Четкая формулировка того, что она ощущала с момента появления этого нового Румпеля, заставила ее выдохнуть. Все будто стало на места.  
– Он потерял сына, не знаю, что бы я делала и как бы себя вела, если бы Генри… нет, и думать не хочу, – Регина допила свой бокал. – Но если ты так волнуешься об этом, своди его к психологу. Этот кузнечик хорош в своем деле.  
Эмма улыбнулась: королева, которую она пока не привыкла звать подругой, была чертовски права. В Сторибруке был спец по мозгам. То, что надо.

 

* * *

– Понимаете, я не смог провести тесты. Он же не помнит, как читать. Поэтому я применил гипноз, – голос доктора Хоппера звучал напряженно даже для такого милого человека.  
Эмма встревожилась.  
– Он вспомнил правду?  
– Нет, но мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить. Это важно, – Арчи, помедлив, добавил: – и это личное. В иных обстоятельствах я не стал бы этого делать, существуют рамки личного пространства клиента, в данном случае мистера Голда, но так нельзя.  
– Да что происходит, в конце концов?! – Эмма рявкнула это в телефон так, что бывший кузнечик, вероятно, подпрыгнул на стуле.  
– Речь о сексуальном насилии, я жду вас у себя в офисе, – Хоппер повесил трубку.  
И всю дорогу до него Эмма жала на газ, словно горел ее дом. В некотором роде так и было. Сторибрук был ее домом. Точнее, стал. Она осознала это, когда поняла, что не может позволить, чтобы в ее доме страдали люди. Даже если они олицетворение абсолютного зла.

 

* * *

– Как такое могло случиться? – Вопрос был скорее риторический, Арчи повторял ей все то же самое уже дважды. Эмма сидела на диване, ощущая, что мир перевернулся, и она смотрит на потолок своего дома под ногами, как какая-то Алиса из совсем другой сказки.  
– И сколько это продолжается? – Эмма помнила, что она все еще шериф, даже если о преступлении не заявили.  
Доктор молчал, сидя с кружкой зеленого чая, видимо, тоже пытаясь успокоиться и переварить слова своего пациента, который спал в гипнотическом трансе на кушетке.  
– Арчи?  
– Я не знаю, Эмма, – он путается в воспоминаниях, то в прошлых, то в нынешних.  
– Это может быть больной фантазией? Вымыслом? – надежда, прозвучавшая в ее голосе, самой Эмме показалась слишком ощутимой.  
– Боюсь, что нет. Но это может быть переносом пережитых в прошлом травм, – казалось, сам доктор хотел в это верить.  
Эмма глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула.  
– Будите его.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут она потратила на ведение очень пристрастного допроса. Хотя до этого считала, что допросы с пристрастием, как их называют, не для нее.  
– Какие отношения вас связывают с Киллианом Джонсом? – забивая клинья слов в растерянного Румпеля, Эмма хотела отгородить себя от реальности. И чем больше ей этого хотелось, тем жестче становились вопросы.  
– У вас был секс по принуждению?  
– Сколько раз и когда?  
– Вы получали удовольствие?  
– Это было за деньги?  
Румпель молчал, беспомощно глядя на ее искаженное лицо, не видя за маской вынужденного хладнокровия сочувствия или сострадания. Но ей было больно, и это Румпель видел.  
Внимательный доктор подал ему стакан воды и спросил:  
– В вашем прошлом случались подобные инциденты? Возможно, вы пережили насилие со стороны мужчины, который был похож на мистера Джонса?  
Румпель посмотрел в глаза женщины, которая была к нему так добра все это время.  
– Меня ничего не связывает с господином Киллианом, он мне не платил.  
Тонкая формулировка не была ложью – Эмма вздохнула, ощущая слезы на глазах, – но и не была правдой. Всей правдой. Сидящий на кушетке Румпель смотрел на нее с пониманием.  
– Разрешите мне идти?  
Она кивнула.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Румпель надевает свое тонкое осеннее пальто и темный шарф, Эмма осознала, что он постарался защитить ее, отгородить от той правды, что прозвучала в этой комнате. Киллиан Джонс был виновен.

 

* * *

Румпель вышел на улицу и побрел наугад, не разбирая дороги. На сердце было тяжело. Стыд жег глаза, заставляя опускать голову еще ниже. Он помнил чужие руки на своем теле, неспособность сопротивляться, будто его желания существовали отдельно от реальности. Реальности, в которой каждый мог причинить ему боль, издеваться, бить, требовать подчинения и при этом люто, по-зверски ненавидеть. За что? За его трусость в армии? За смерть Бея? За то, что не уберег его, Румпель сам себя ненавидел. Но он приходил каждые выходные на могилу своего мальчика и говорил с ним. Рассказывал о своей жизни, о чудесных вещах, которые видел, и о том, как научился готовить на волшебной плите. Иногда Румпель сидел так долго, что полы пальто прихватывал мороз – ткань примерзала к сырой земле. Так он простыл. Но это казалось неважным, как и летние туфли, отсутствие шапки или перчаток. Главным было – Он больше не приходил. Жестокий Темный, управляющий городом. Ночные кошмары стали тусклее. А может, сказывалась постоянная лихорадка, но снилось Румпелю летнее поле и маленькие синие цветы, которые он когда-то собирал для Милы.  
Врач обманул его. Он сказал, что не будет больно. Но Румпель шел и чувствовал, будто его располосованную душу кто-то облил кипятком. Внутри горело и плавилось полное отчаяния сердце. Эта женщина так смотрела на него. Что он видел в ее глазах до этого, что теперь смотреть в них стало страшно?  
Презрение? Жалость? Ненависть?  
Она говорила с ним так, будто он виноват во всем. Будто он хотел этого. Будто он мог так жить.  
Ему казалось, что люди, укоризненно глядящие вслед, знают. Показывают пальцем в спину, обсуждают и смеются над ним. Этот город был похож на его родную деревню, с одной лишь разницей. Здесь было море.

 

* * *

Когда Киллиан услышал глухой всплеск со стороны причала, только праздное любопытство заставило его повернуть голову. Зимой у моря было мало народу. Капитан приходил сюда раз в неделю проверить такелаж. Поверхность воды была спокойной, темной, с плавающими кусками льда, почти как хороший ром. Но одна деталь показалась чужеродной и бросилась в глаза – шарф. Очень знакомый.  
Мгновение спустя Джонс, сбросив свой кожаный плащ, прыгнул с борта в воду.

* * *

Эмма, выйдя от Арчи, поехала искать Киллиана. В это время дня тот обычно был на своем корабле. Она не знала, что ему скажет и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Злость сменялась отчаяньем, а затем апатией. Был ли смысл вообще разговаривать? Не как шериф, а как его женщина, что она хотела услышать от него? Детское – это не я? Или – я не хотел? И что теперь делать с Румпелем? Очевидно, что силы добра проиграли в этой борьбе со злом. Вероятнее всего, потому что в своей слепоте и эгоизме оказались гораздо более изощрены в жестокости. «Все светлые ошибаются, но исправляют свои ошибки, сказал бы Автор», – думала Эмма, поднимаясь на борт, и в этот момент услышала звуки голосов из каюты капитана.  
– Нет! Не надо, прошу вас… не надо!  
Эмма выхватила пистолет, на автомате снимая с предохранителя, чувствуя, что закусывает губы до крови, чтобы не плакать от собственного бессилия. Она распахнула дверь, готовясь увидеть то, что хотела видеть меньше всего – падение своего героя.  
Румпель лежал на полу, Джонс стаскивал с него одежду. Бормотавший, заходящийся от кашля и сиплых вскриков маг, кажется, пытался отбиваться. Увидев ее, Киллиан не смутился, и это отчасти Эмму обнадежило.  
– Он прыгнул в воду, чуть не утонул.  
Только сейчас она заметила, как намокли доски под ними.  
– Вода ледяная, губы у него почти синие, надо согреть этого проклятого труса! Черт возьми, да не вырывайся ты! – Джонс тряхнул его, ухватив за отворот рубашки, голова Румпеля мотнулась, и Эмма увидела, что его губы разбиты в кровь. Она собралась и, сунув табельное оружие в кобуру у пояса, схватила с койки одеяло.  
– Надо отвезти его в больницу, у него переохлаждение, – Эмма старалась на Киллиана не смотреть. Не зная, как воспринимать его поступок и как теперь вести себя с ним. С одной стороны, он спас человеку жизнь, с другой – она впервые увидела его темную сторону. Джонс никогда не был жесток с ней или с Генри. Он мог умереть ради них. Но, кажется, на этом доброта в его сердце заканчивалась. Своих врагов он не забывал и вторых шансов не давал никогда. Это пугало и тяготило. Но, решив разобраться с этим позже, Эмма посчитала, что сейчас важнее доставить Румпеля в больницу. Тот лежал на полу, тяжело дыша, и она слышала хрипы в его груди. Переохлаждение явно не пошло ему на пользу.  
– Румпель, – она присела рядом, помогая подняться. Тот опирался на ее руку, стараясь не смотреть в сторону пирата.  
Киллиан изучал лицо Эммы, напряженное, неулыбчивое, она никогда так не смотрела на него. Встретившись с ней взглядом, он понял – она знает.  
«Чертов трус, вероятно, разболтал ей. И добавил кое-что от себя. Лучше б утонул. Море не такая плохая могила. У Посейдона всегда накрыто к столу».  
– Эмма!  
– Потом, – она отмахнулась.  
Румпель едва шел, его качало. Одежда на нем была мокрой и холодной. Сам маг выглядел не лучшим образом.  
– Где кинжал? – Свон обернулась у выхода из каюты.  
– У Белль, я подумал, так лучше, – Киллиан хотел помочь ей вести истощенного калеку, но она отстранила его руку.  
– Я просто пытался переодеть его в сухую одежду, Эмма! Поверь мне!  
Надо сказать, в это Эмма верила, так что, уходя, просто кивнула. Им предстоял тяжелый разговор. После.  
Сейчас ей надо было добраться либо до больницы, либо до Белль. Решив ехать в больницу, чтобы не разрушать легенду о новой жизни Темного, она набрала Регину:  
– Планы поменялись. Я хочу, чтобы ты приехала в больницу.  
С тревогой посматривая на отключающегося в машине Румпеля, Эмма теребила его по дороге, не давая заснуть. Но тот вырубился до того, как они подъехали. Сказалось переохлаждение, стресс, болезнь. Из ее машины его выносили. Свон – спасительница города в этот момент думала о том, что она не может спасти всех. А если решается, то сопутствующий ущерб выглядит как осунувшееся лицо человека, который подвергался насилию, находясь в окружении Героев. Жестокая ирония несправедливости в борьбе добра и зла. Абсолютизм победы добра отбросил такие тени, что прежнее зло в них затерялось. Эмма, встречаясь взглядом с изумленной Региной, сказала:  
– Идея Белль была верна. У него тяжелейшая депрессия – две попытки суицида. Его надо либо запереть, чтобы спасти, либо отпустить за черту.  
– Спасти? – переспросила Регина и, заметив, что иронию в ее голове Свон проигнорировала, вздохнув, пошла следом.  
Доктор Хоппер тоже пришел в больницу, чтобы поговорить с Румпелем, когда тот очнется. Под капельницами, бледный, не приходящий в себя маг вызывал в нем сострадание.  
– Я полагаю, будет лучше, если больше никто не узнает о случившемся с ним, Эмма, – Арчи просил и не хотел говорить громче в приемной. – Его жизнь и так сложна, не надо усложнять ее еще больше. Люди не поймут.  
Эмма думала какое-то время. Одна ее часть хотела судить Киллиана едва ли не публичным судом, но, с другой стороны, что у нее было? Рассказ Темного под гипнозом? Звучит бредово. Тем более она была уверена, что показания против Джонса тот не даст. От страха или просто не захочет, чтобы кто-либо узнал. С другой стороны, Эмма решила, что не может позволить, чтобы он жил так, как раньше. В отчуждении и изоляции от города. Эта тактика явно не работала.  
– Я хочу отправить его за черту.  
Регина, слыша безапелляционный тон, удивленно посмотрела на Эмму:  
– Этот там не выживет.  
– «Этот»? Ты теперь даже не зовешь его Темным.  
– Да, – Регина кивнула и посмотрела на нового пациента больницы. – Это не Темный. Поверь мне, я знала его очень долго. К тому же у него не хватит навыков. Из какого он там века?  
– Но он жил в городе!  
– Эмма, – Регина говорила спокойно и, видя странное ожесточение в глазах Свон – медленно, – да, он жил в городе. Не имея права с кем-то говорить, его не учили пользоваться самыми простыми вещами вроде банковской карты, у него здесь нет друзей – да. Но Сторибруковцы хотя бы помнят, кто он, и не делают глупостей.  
– В мире без магии Темный будет не опасен.  
– Да, – снова легко согласилась Регина. – Его там убьют. Без денег, без навыков, без банального образования, что он там будет делать? Станет бомжом? Пойдет на панель? Посмотри на него, кто прельстится на этот жалкий кусок?  
Эмму от последних слов передернуло.  
– Его нельзя оставлять здесь. Разве действие зелья забвения не пройдет там, за чертой?  
Бывшая королева бросила на нее подозрительный взгляд:  
– Так ты всерьез?  
Эмма кивнула, понимая, что не уверена, а затем вздохнула и села на стул. Позади тихо пищали приборы.  
– Белль сказали?  
– Нет. Она почти полгода по нему плакала. А теперь вот возле нее крутится новый парень. – Регина села рядом. – Что-то случилось?  
«Я не хочу оставлять его рядом с Киллианом», – хотела сказать Эмма. Но промолчала. Этот разговор ей еще предстоял.  
– Нельзя оставлять его одного, – Эмма посмотрела на свои руки. Сегодня она могла и хотела ими убить.  
Регина понимала, что Свон не договаривает, но предугадать того, что она скажет не смогла бы никогда.  
– Он поживет у меня какое-то время, я его всему научу.  
«Хорошо, что у меня в руках нет кофе», – подумала Регина.  
«Хорошо, что у меня не дрожит голос», – Эмма посмотрела на пришедших в больницу родителей. Им тоже говорить всего не стояло. Возвышенные в своем благородстве, они вряд ли когда-либо простят Киллиану его обращение с Темным.  
– Я позабочусь об этой… проблеме, – она поднялась со стула и говорила решительно и убежденно. Так, что сама в это почти верила. Маленькая ложь, запрятанная в громадном куске правды, казалась одной кислой ягодой на торте. Но пусть будет. Для пикантности.  
– Изоляция плохо на него влияет, он пытался утопиться и, как сказал доктор Хоппер, – до этого пытался зарезать себя. Это всего лишь крестьянин, который ничего не понимает и которого все отталкивают. Но если мы зовем себя Героями, то хотя бы один из нас должен попытаться стать его другом.  
– И как это объясняет твое желание перевезти его к себе? Там же Генри, – категорично то ли возразила, то ли спросила Регина.  
– Генри пока поживет у тебя. Думаю, ты не против, да? Сейчас каникулы.  
Регина кивнула, пряча улыбку, и Эмма поняла, что та с ней спорить не будет.  
Оставались родители.  
– А что скажет Киллиан, вы же недавно съехались, а с Голдом у него обоюдная ненависть? – Мэри Маргарет с тревогой смотрела в лицо дочери. Она понимала, что что-то не так. Но иногда говорить с Эммой было просто невозможно. Вбивая себе что-нибудь в голову, та становилась похожа на своего упрямого отца. Чувствуя, как крепкая рука оного сжимает ее собственную, Мэри Маргарет расслабилась.  
– Он поймет.  
Этот новый, «понимающий» Киллиан как раз смотрел на нее от входа. Он тоже приехал. И Эмма решила не брать пауз, во всяком случае, пока хватало сил.  
– Надо поговорить.  
Они вышли к пожарным лестницам.  
Эмма выжидающе на него посмотрела и пожалела об отсутствии сигарет.  
– Черт, прямо здесь?  
Она молчала и ждала каждого его слова, чтобы понять, насколько он опасен.  
– Я сорвался тогда. Это было один раз. – Киллиан пытался поймать ее взгляд, но глаза у Эммы были будто стеклянные. – На моем корабле он был ночным дежурным. Это паршивая должность того, с кем развлекается моя команда. Мила хотела… забрать ребенка. И прядильщик должен был подписать бумаги. – Киллиан нервно взял Эмму за руку. – Он подписал. И я высадил его дома. Но он убил Милу. Он убил ее, несмотря на то, что я его отпустил. Став Темным. Из-за него столько всего случилось. Я был зол, Эмма, я себя не помнил от ярости! И поэтому избил его тогда.  
Свон выдернула свою руку.  
– Ты знаешь, что мы сейчас говорим не об этом.

Джонс смотрел на нее умоляющим взглядом, надеясь на понимание.  
– Я не мог сказать тебе. Ты настолько идеальная, посмотри на себя, подумай, черт возьми, как с тобой сложно. Со всей твоей геройской семьей. Как я мог сказать тебе, что иногда мне хочется другого секса?  
Эмма постаралась подавить смущение.  
– Ты хочешь секса с мужчинами?  
Киллиан пожал плечами:  
– Иногда.  
Она старалась говорить ровно:  
– Допустим, даже если это я бы могла принять, но принять насилие я не смогу никогда. Посмотри на него! Я видела, что его передергивает каждый раз, когда он тебя видит. Видела, насколько он запуган, но я и подумать не могла, что за этим стоит. Черт возьми, Киллиан!  
– Я не думал, что он сломается, – признался Джонс. – Видимо, все дело в том, что сейчас у него нет Бея. Незачем…  
– Жить, – закончила за него Эмма, твердо глядя в знакомые глаза. – Исправь то, что сделал. Исправь это, Киллиан. Я хочу отправить его за черту, как только он придет в себя. Белль была права. Это лучшее решение. Ему нельзя жить здесь не потому, что нам это угрожает, а потому, что я больше не могу видеть, как он мучается.  
– За чертой будет не лучше, Эмма, – попытался возразить пират. Он умел говорить правду ей в лицо. – Если ты хочешь избавиться от него, чтобы все забыть или чтобы обезопасить его от меня, – выбросить неприспособленного человека в большой мир не лучшее решение.  
Эмма злилась, но молчала. Она понимала, о чем он, и доля правды в этом была.  
– Я попытаюсь, Эмма, хорошо?  
Он не сказал – ради тебя – и за это она была ему благодарна.  
Как и за то, что он не сказал – ради нас.  
Вернувшись домой вечером, Киллиан обнаружил свою подушку на диване. Что ж, ему не надо было объяснять дважды.

 

* * *

– Я доставляю вам столько проблем, – тихо пробормотал Румпель следующим вечером, когда проснулся и обнаружил у своей больничной койки неспящую Свон.  
Она смотрела на его вымученную полуулыбку и начинала понимать Белль. В нем действительно когда-то было это добро, вкрадчивость, мягкость, теплота – то, что практически полностью исчезло, когда он стал Темным. Но любящее сердце чувствует такие вещи, и Белль пыталась, пыталась вопреки логике, окружающим и общественному мнению всех королевств. До тех пор, пока его предательство не разбило ее сердце. Но Эмма понимала – увидь Белль его сейчас: уязвимого, молчаливого, подавленного – и у нового кавалера не останется шансов. Ведь этот Румпель пытался пощадить чувства Эммы даже тогда, когда его самого смешали с грязью. И эта боль, жившая в нем, сквозившая в неуверенном взгляде, болезненной улыбке – задевала острее, чем все слова обвинения, которые мог кинуть в нее прежний Темный.  
Он молчал. Молчал до тех пор, пока не перестал видеть смысл хоть в чем-то. Что привело его на причал, Эмма знала. Видела в скупых, робких жестах и попытке избежать прямого взгляда – стыд и отчаянье. Два чувства, которые она не любила никогда.  
– Если я скажу «нет» – это будет неправдой, – призналась Эмма. Кофе в ее руках остыл, а журнал был никчемным. Она собиралась с силами для этого разговора очень долго. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы после выписки ты пожил у меня немного. Я научу тебя полезным вещам.  
Ей самой прозвучавшее решение показалось спонтанным и необдуманным. Но от мысли, что придется оставлять человека в полупустом необжитом доме и каждый вечер думать, повесился ли он или вскрыл себе вены, становилось тошно.  
– Но ваш… – Румпель подыскивал слово, и Эмма, обратив внимания на то, как он комкает пальцами край простыни, решила облегчить ему задачу.  
– Он не против.  
То, что случилось дальше, заставило Эмму подумать еще раз о правильности следованию инстинктам.  
– Не вынуждайте меня, пожалуйста, – отчаяние пробилось в голосе. Румпель не смел брать ее за руку, когда просил, как это делал Киллиан, вместо этого он просто смотрел на нее, умоляюще, едва сдерживая собственный страх, пробивающийся нервной дрожью в руках.  
– Киллиан не… – Эмма не могла подобрать слов, в момент принятия решения она не задумалась о том, что кроме физического вреда есть моральный, – и если она хотела отгородить Румпеля от первого, то как защитить его от воспоминаний о насилии при виде Джонса? Доктор Арчи, где же ты, когда так нужен?!  
Эмма осторожно взяла Румпеля за руку и сжала ее, пересев со стула на кровать.  
– Все будет хорошо. – Она мягко коснулась напряженного плеча. – Обещаю, все будет хорошо.  
Румпель отвернул голову, желая по привычке избежать прямого взгляда, но Эмма решила, что пряток больше не будет. Она ощущала его боль и видела, что он ей не поверил. Подчинился ее желанию, словно безвольная кукла, не из-за кинжала, а потому что не верил, что его «нет» что-то решит.  
И это она – Эмма Свон, защитница города – проглядела то, как старательно в нем все это время уничтожали право на собственную волю – из опасений, из лучших соображений и во имя всеобщего блага. Они отняли право говорить «я не хочу», желая обрести власть над Темным. Но чем теперь Светлые были лучше Темного? Жажда власти опьянила настолько, что они не увидели человека за именем, которое ненавидели.  
Румпель лежал, скорчившись на койке, пряча лицо в попытке не выдать собственные эмоции, не ожидая, что его поймут. Эмма перебралась на койку с ногами, фактически вынуждая его развернуться к себе, и обняла.  
Не эротичные, но крепкие объятия Эмме всегда нравились в моменты стресса, они успокаивали, и сейчас она хотела передать Румпелю это чувство. Ощущая его сбивчивое дыхание на своей шее, Эмма осознала, что чужим теперь этот человек не будет. Его била дрожь, и он явно пытался собраться, но нервное напряжение, копившееся так долго, сметало хлипкие заслонки рассудка.  
– Пощадите меня, прошу вас, шериф. Он… он мне не простит… Отпустите меня. Я не могу так больше.  
Эмма гладила его спину, ощущая этот доверчивый шепот как летящий в глаза песок. Румпель просил ее, едва не срываясь разрыдаться навзрыд, а Эмма молчала. Боялась заговорить, чтобы не выдать терзающие ее сердце эмоции. Румпель уснул в конце концов, так же практически лежа у нее в руках, склонив голову на плечо, и до рассвета Эмма, полулежа-полусидя на койке, думала о том, что делать дальше. Мягкие пряди его волос она бессознательно накручивала на палец, ощущая, насколько приятно их касаться. Слегка вьющиеся, отросшие до плеч, они выглядели совсем не так, как стрижка Голда. В нем вообще, как ни странно, она замечала то, чего никогда не видела в Голде. Например, длинные ресницы. Совсем по-женски длинные. Это открытие показалось довольно интимным. Румпель спал, а Эмма разглядывала его лицо и терялась в собственных ощущениях.  
Утром она легко коснулась губами все еще горячего лба, успокаивающе поглаживая потревоженного человека, чтобы не проснулся, пока выбиралась из койки. Она намеревалась изменить его жизнь. Еще раз.

 

* * *

С этого дня Эмма приходила в больницу каждый день, приносила фрукты, затем смеялась над комментариями Румпеля по поводу их вкуса. Он не покупал их раньше, не мог себе позволить. Теперь же банан Румпель нашел приятным, киви – подозрительным, ананас заставил его улыбнуться, благодаря своей зеленой шапочке из листьев, но больше по вкусу ему были привычные вещи, так что Эмма приносила яблоки.  
И яблочные шарлотки от Регины. Та готова была печь даже для Темного, лишь бы Генри подольше «квартировал» в ее доме.  
Яблочную же наливку они с Региной приговорили вечером накануне выписки.  
– Ты уверена, Свон? – Миллс наливала щедро. Эмма пила и кивала. А сердце щемило от недавних воспоминаний. Она принесла Румпелю одежду для выписки. Купила что получше. И когда он восхищенно погладил чуткими пальцами ткань рубашки, у нее перевернулось что-то в подвале сознания. Эмма хорошо себя знала. Во всяком случае, она так раньше думала. И всегда выбирала примерно одинаковый типаж мужчин. Рисковые. Бедовые. Красивые. А теперь сердце запнулось, и это становилось сложно отрицать.  
Был Киллиан – и она любила его. Но теперь в ее жизни неприлично большой кусок занимал человек, со странным именем, и оказалось, что сердца хватает на двоих. Каждый из них давал ей свое собственное ощущение счастья. Осталось объяснить это. Обоим.  
Или не объяснять?  
– Регина?  
– М?  
– Ну почему жизнь такая…  
Ведьма рассмеялась – красивая, с чертовщинкой в глазах:  
– Попалась?  
Эмма моргала, скрывая возмущение за доливанием очередного бокала.  
– А что Киллиан?  
– Этот чертов пират будет только рад, либо убьет его сразу, – Эмма всерьез пыталась представить, что будет, если привести в их постель Румпеля. Людьми они были взрослыми. Киллиан хотел быть с ней, он признался ей, доверился. Она оценила. Оставалось выбрать варианты и методы. Эксперименты иногда бывают приятными. Ведь так? Да, она была зла и не готова пока его окончательно простить, но Киллиан убедительно просил прощения. Да и Эмма была взрослой девочкой, она понимала, кого приручила. Не мальчика, не домашнего городского пижона. Он был пиратом. Он убивал. И жил этим. Требовать от него шелкового поведения нельзя. Как там говорили умные книжки – принимайте тех, кого любите, такими, какими они являются? Но Киллиан действительно стал лучше, пытался, ошибался и признавал это. Эмма его за это уважала. В прошлом у каждого были свои скелеты. У одной Регины их было целое кладбище. Но раз уж Эмма научилась прощать врагов, пора учиться прощать любимых.

К тому же весь последний час ей хотелось целовать доверчиво подставленные губы выздоравливающего Румпеля, когда он в их устоявшейся привычке засыпал в ее руках. Сначала они так боролись с кошмарами, а затем просто привыкли. Эмма видела, как нужны Румпелю знаки внимания, тепло и элементарная ласка. Проблема возникла тогда, когда ей самой стало мало этого проявления заботы. Неискушенный, неиспорченный мужчина велся на малейшие проявление нежности так отзывчиво, что Эмме хотелось узнать, его реакцию на нечто большее.  
Регина смотрела на нее взглядом сытой кошки и молчала.  
Эмма вздохнула и тяжело поднялась со стула. Она была благодарна за это молчание.  
Неприятно делать глупости под насмешливыми комментариями бывшего врага и нынешнего друга.  
Сегодня выписывали Румпеля. Эмма зевнула. Рассвет только дразнил горизонт алым, но день обещал быть напряженным. Киллиан принял ее решение забрать прядильщика к себе. За время в госпитале она, казалось, успокоила несчастного калеку относительно его страхов. Но у реальности есть привычка цеплять пятое колесо в телегу с планом. Так что Эмма призвала тяжелую артиллерию в виде Мэри Маргарет на ужин и решила завязать пить с ведьмой. Той, вон, ничего, сидит как сидела, почти трезвая. А у самой Эммы трезвых мыслей в голове не было ни одной.  
– Помочь? – Регина все же усмехнулась, видя ее состояние. Она-то с подружками на шабашах научилась употреблять приличное количество ведьминской яблочной наливки.  
– Нет, – гордо вздернула голову Эмма и споткнулась, едва пройдя два шага.  
Они рассмеялись, и Миллс милостиво взмахнула руками, избавляя подругу от похмелья. Этот смех помог смягчить внутреннее напряжение Эммы. Она действительно переживала за этот день.

 

* * *

Румпель оглядывал новую одежду. Темный, насыщенный фиолетовый цвет рубашки ему шел, как и черные ладные брюки. Определенно, портные здесь умели шить. Его прежняя одежда была бесформенной, похожей на балахон парой размеров больше, у рубашки он подкатывал рукава, а свитер сползал с плеч; брюки болтались. Сейчас же, смотря в зеркало в приемном покое, Румпель себя не узнавал. Новый облик смутил его еще больше, когда он увидел восхищенный взгляд женщины, которая во время его болезни была к нему так добра. Эмма Румпелю нравилась, но он считал, что такие, как она, никогда не посмотрят на него в плане более близком, чем дружба. Но и дружбы ему было достаточно. Осталось осознать, что они идут к ней домой, и Киллиан теперь часть его жизни.  
Румпельштильцхен на мгновение опустил взгляд. Ему никогда не давали шансов. Но сегодня он решил попытаться.  
Быть смелым.  
Надев новое зимнее черное пальто и яркий вязаный шарф, Румпель, выходя из больницы, постарался оставить там все свои сомнения и боль. Ему хотелось хоть немного побыть счастливым.  
Шедшая рядом Эмма заговорщицки подмигнула:  
– Завтрак? – Она радовалась отсутствию похмелья.  
И они поехали к бабушке за ее вкусными пирогами и утренним крепким чаем.  
Люди оглядывали Румпеля с недоверием, но Эмма заметила, что когда он улыбался, неприязнь вокруг гасла. А сегодня он впервые так улыбался ей. От этого на сердце теплело.  
Затем они поехали в супермаркет за продуктами к ужину. Субботний день обещал быть солнечным и морозным.  
– Несвежие, лучше эти, – Румпель, как оказалось, хорошо разбирался в овощах. Эмма практически не готовила. Привычка закоренелого холостяка. Холостячки. Как поправляла она себя всякий раз, заказывая пиццу для Генри. Но Румпель готовил сам, и, видимо, неплохо.  
– Давай возьмем вот эти? – Они катили тележку между рядами. Эмма отвечала за печенье и десерты, Румпель за мясо индейки и овощи к гарниру. Она обратила внимание, что привыкший экономить Румпель выбирал продукты умело, соразмеряя цену и качество, не поддаваясь на провокационные скидки с ненужными вещами, закупаясь планомерно и эффективно. Значит, не все было потеряно. Он мог привыкнуть жить в этом мире.

 

* * *

Надо сказать, Эмма полагала, что ужин пройдет гораздо хуже. Но Мэри Маргарет с ребенком разрядили ситуацию практически мгновенно. Вначале, когда накрывался стол, Румпель большую часть времени проводил на кухне, протирал тарелки, готовил. Он взял на себя обязанности повара и устроителя вечера так легко и непринужденно, что Эмма поняла этот символичный жест как благодарность, и, следует признать, ей понравилось. Этот мужчина управлялся с кухней куда лучше, чем она. Киллиан пошел за вином. И когда все наконец сели за стол, оказалось очень вкусно. Мясо – сочное, нежное, под соусом из смеси приправ – пахло одуряющее вкусно. Кориандр, базилик, лавровый лист, перец – Эмма разгадала только четыре специи. Мэри Маргарет на две больше. Киллиан молчал, но ел с аппетитом. Потом все внимание забрал на себя ребенок – он только начинал говорить и тянул руки ко всему, что видел. Его имя задевало Румпеля каждый раз, когда он его слышал, и к концу вечера он смотрел на мальчика с неприкрытым обожанием. И, к слову, нянчил Бея он умело. Мэри Маргарет смогла спокойно насладиться ужином, а на вопрос, откуда у Румпеля такие навыки, ответил Джонс:  
– Он один вырастил сына.  
Нейтральный тон не выражал эмоций, но Эмма поняла, что Румпелю причиняет боль даже упоминание прошлого. Он ушел с ребенком на кухню, под предлогом вытащить из холодильника десерт. Эмма, взяв тарелки, пошла следом. Румпель прижимал к себе ребенка, отвернувшись к окну. Он еще чувствовал эту потерю. И, кажется, она только сейчас поняла, насколько сильно. Эмма тоже любила Бея, но давно сумела пойти дальше.  
– Вы не скажите мне, как… как он умер? – голос был глухим.  
– Пытался спасти тех, кого любил.  
– Он сумел?  
Эмма подошла и, положив руку на плечо, развернула к себе полного давней боли мага.  
– Сумел.  
– Люди не простили мне его смерти. Да?  
Эмма покачала головой и взяла ребенка на руки. Румпель послушался немого понукания и молча стал выносить десерты из кухни. Было не время и не место говорить о прошлом, но Эмма поняла – он не забыл. И никогда не забудет.  
За чаем Мэри Маргарет, как ни странно, очень легко нашла общий язык с Румпелем. Она рассказывала ему о библиотеке и предложила свои уроки чтения.  
– Я веду младшие классы, мне будет несложно включить туда еще одного ученика.  
Румпель кивнул, не смутившись компании детей и тепло поблагодарив за помощь, и казался при этом таким естественным и простым, что Мэри Маргарет не выдержала и обещала принести ему старые учебники бесплатно.  
Уходя, она обняла Румпеля и похвалила приготовленный им ужин; смущенный вниманием, Румпель попытался спрятать улыбку, но не смог.  
Потом они с Эммой мыли посуду – точнее, он мыл, а она вытирала под старый меланхоличный блюз. Музыка ему нравилась, ночь казалась умиротворенной, а Румпель спокойным. Впервые за долгое время.  
Домыв, он тяжело оперся о раковину, и только тогда Эмма поняла, что ему сложно было после выписки весь день провести на ногах, особенно с учетом травмы. Она не единственная заметила его ссутуленную позу.  
Киллиан, весь вечер ведший себя как Чеширский кот – улыбающийся и говорящий односложно, подошел практически неслышно.  
– Сильно болит?  
Незатейливый вопрос остался без ответа.  
Румпель стоял, зажмурившись, стиснув руками края раковины с силой, от которой белели костяшки пальцев.  
– Это пройдет, – ответил он наконец. Затем выдохнул и решил сделать шаг в сторону. Ногу, очевидно, свела судорога, потому что колени у него подогнулись, и Киллиан его практически подхватил.  
В больнице Румпелю давали обезболивающее, но к концу дня его действие закончилось. Нога вновь отдавала болью при ходьбе. А трость, как назло, осталась прислоненной к краю стола. Небольшая кухня позволяла ему ходить без трости, опираясь о стол или стулья. Джонс с легкостью подхватил его и помог дойти до дивана. Эмма поискала у себя бальзам для растираний, он помог ей в свое время, когда она подвернула ногу. Эвкалиптово-мятный бальзам приятно холодил, разгоняя кровь, и через какое-то время согревал затекшие мышцы.  
К Киллиану она подозрительно присматривалась, но, видимо, тот действительно решил загладить прошлое. Он был внимательным и неагрессивным.  
Подворачивая штанину Румпеля, шутливо поворчал:  
– Узкие брюки, неудобные?  
Тот ему не ответил, он был напряжен, и, кажется, ситуация его смущала.  
Но Киллиан медленно растирал лодыжку, массировал ступню, желая снять спазм. Через пару минут он сказал:  
– Так неудобно, сними штаны, надо помассировать мышцы голени.  
– Нет, я сам… спасибо, – попытался отвести его руки Румпель, и Эмма услышала отголоски паники в его голосе.  
Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сказал ей, что будет время, когда она примет сторону Темного против Киллиана, она бы рассмеялась тому в лицо. Но, кажется, такой день настал. Эмма переживала за Румпеля и хотела уже вмешаться – когда заметила, как Джонс на него смотрит. Злости в этом взгляде не было. Было предложение. Смутившись, она присела на другой край кровати, отвлекая на себя внимание Румпеля.  
– Дай ему попробовать, хорошо? – Эмма говорила со своей самой «безопасной» интонацией, понимая, что принимает на себя ответственность за ситуацию. Она держала его за руку, чувствуя его крепкое пожатие – как последний сигнал утопающего. Он верил ей.

Киллиан осторожно расстегнул ремень на брюках Румпеля, потянул «собачку» на молнии ширинки. Румпель не отрывал взгляда от глаз Эммы, и та невольно к нему наклонилась, устраиваясь рядом, так, как стало им привычно в больнице. Тонкий огонек паники в его глазах бился сквозь его молчаливое согласие, и, чтобы сбить это тревожное состояние, Эмма его поцеловала. Может, сказалось вино, может, долгое ожидание или нервы. Но ей хотелось целовать его, защищая собой, своим теплом, невысказанным обещанием и поддержкой. Румпель замер вначале, неловкий, изумленный, но Эмма жалась к нему, целуя нежно, бережно, так же, как когда-то целовал ее Нил. Эта странная ассоциация заставила ее задуматься о том, что делает Киллиан. Но тот, судя по всему был не против пойти дальше обычных извинений. Румпель застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, и Эмма распахнула глаза. Ей хотелось видеть эмоции на его открытом и в этот момент таком откровенном лице. Она была уверена, что за эти месяцы у него не было секса, что, возможно, в его прошлом у него после Милы долгое время никого не было вообще, и память играет с ним, позволяя считать эти прикосновения первыми. Переплетая свои пальцы с его, Эмма стала целовать уголки губ, спускаясь ниже, выискивая чуткими губами пульс под кожей. Второй рукой она нашла всклоченную макушку Киллиана, который, судя по всему, перешел к более интимным ласкам. Ей захотелось посмотреть, Румпелю, видимо, тоже, и они оба глянули вниз одновременно. Вид Киллиана, который обхватил губами головку возбужденного члена и посасывал ее, умудряясь при этом прятать усмешку в глядящих на них в ответ лукавых глазах, заставил Румпеля выдохнуть, а затем громко протяжно застонать. Он терялся в ощущениях, пугаясь собственного желания и стараясь отгородиться от воспоминаний. Эти двое всегда казались ему странной, но красивой парой. Волевая прекрасная женщина и жестокий пират, почти как Красавица и Чудовище. Эта история всегда ему нравилась, но сейчас Румпель осознал, что такой отчетливый контраст производит действительно сильное впечатление. Эмма целовала его нежно, мягко, отвлекая, заставляя терять голову. Он мог бы сказать, что способен полюбить ее, но само происходящее казалось ему настолько невероятным, что Румпель поверил бы во что угодно, даже в попытку загладить вину, но не в чувства, которые он будил в ней. Крюк, устроившийся между его ног, напоминал скорпиона, многоголовую гидру, одна из глоток которой в данный момент занимала его все больше. Никогда еще ощущения не были настолько сильными. Мила с тех пор, как он вернулся из армии калекой с ярлыком труса, его в свою постель больше не пускала. И тем более не предлагала ничего настолько личного. Пират знал толк в том, что делал. Он растягивал удовольствие, играл, медлил, водил кончиком языка по уздечке, каждый раз слушая непроизвольные судорожные вздохи и стоны, которые не заглушали даже поцелуи Эммы. Они делили сейчас одного мужчину, пили его, как эликсир собственных отношений, и в какой-то момент опьянение возбуждением стало перехлестывать через край. Киллиан гладил себя, когда Эмма, ухватив его за вихры на макушке, заставила двигаться быстрее, принимать член глубже в горло. Она контролировала процесс, чувствуя желание Румпеля, который стонал в голос, теряя себя в этом водовороте чужих рук и чужих ласк. Его слишком давно никто не касался, он истосковался по близости, по возбуждению, по ощущению обоюдного желания. Чувствуя, как он содрогается от оргазма, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь у нее под руками, Эмма успокаивающе гладила кожу, обнажившуюся из-под расхристанной рубашки, задевая соски, заставляя запомнить удовольствие в мелочах. Киллиан так и остался сидеть на полу, облизываясь, похожий на громадного черного кота, обратившегося в мужчину по воле ведьмы. Эмма как раз себя этой ведьмой и чувствовала. Могущественной и свободной.  
Румпель, едва соображая от количества пережитых ощущений, поискал ее взгляд, будто спрашивая, все ли он сделал правильно. Понимая, что принимает на себя слишком много, Эмма просто улыбнулась ему. Она объяснит ему позже, что секс – это не обязательство, которое они с него потребовали. Наверное, скажет, что это всегда будет только по взаимному желанию, по согласию. Но это потом. А сейчас она пальцем поманила Киллиана к себе, и когда тот подался к ней, стала расстегивать его рубашку. Они устроились на полу, впервые не одни, впервые так близко – близость оголенной души, без ширм, прикрывающих подлинные желания, пугала и одновременно дарила облегчение. Усевшись сверху, Эмма оседлала Киллиана и посмотрела в медово-карие глаза Румпеля, который без сил сполз с дивана на пол и, опершись о диван спиной, смотрел на них, словно завороженный. Танец снега за окном, танец света и тени на коже от догорающих свечей на столе и свет в глазах получающей удовольствие женщины… Румпель не знал, что слепило его больше. Веки смыкались. Нужно было одеться, пойти в ванну, затем поискать одеяло для сна, но вместо этого он смотрел на то, как занимаются любовью те, кому он не находил названия в своем словаре. Жесткие в своей абсолютной убежденности, красивые, как могут быть красивы уверенные в себе люди, чужие и такие родные одновременно. Румпель смотрел на двоих и не видел себя частью этого, но он ощущал нужность, потребность в понимании и настойчивое желание забыть о прежней жизни. У него не было сил, чтобы все изменить, но, кажется, теперь они ему были не нужны. Побочный эффект нахождения рядом с теми, кто любит решать чужие проблемы. Это чувство безопасности и защищенности было внове. Он засыпал, склонив голову на край дивана, впервые не опасаясь кошмаров.  
И пусть он не забыл ничего из этих кошмаров, но теперь он мог с ними жить. Не зная, как относиться к Джонсу, не понимая своего места рядом с Эммой, но жить. Просыпаться, двигаться дальше, верить во что-то, чего-то хотеть. Острая, колючая, холодная боль одиночества будто оплавилась на том месте, где раньше болело сердце. Отчетливо, физически истощая и без того измученного калеку. Стало светлее где-то внутри, и Румпель спал. Ему снился другой дом и другая женщина. Но умиротворение не проходило. Возможно, в той, другой жизни он тоже мог бы быть счастлив. Это хотелось проверить, протянуть руку, коснуться. Но он был слишком измучен потерями, унижением, изоляцией. Сон мягко баюкал его, а потом кто-то поднял его с пола и перенес на кровать. Чужие сильные руки. Румпель ощущал их как раньше, только теперь будто бы тигр спрятал когти; чудовище из всех его кошмаров легло рядом, согревая собой и обещая больше, чем забвение – покой.  
Румпель спал в широкой кровати Эммы и Килиана – не слыша, как они шепчутся, не ощущая, как гладят собственнически и целуют в слегка припухшие губы. Его мир впервые за долгое время перестал быть черно-белым, со своими Героями и Злодеями.

 

* * *

Утром Киллиан, стоя в душе, думал о том, как сложилась жизнь. Эмма потребовала взять на себя ответственность за Румпеля. Сначала это бесило, затем раздражало, а потом Киллиан понял, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы сохранить в своей жизни Эмму Свон. Румпель не был лидером, не тянул одеяло на себя, ничего не требовал. И Киллиан в какой-то момент осознал, что включил его в зону личной ответственности. Туда, где раньше находились только Эмма с Генри и его команда. Возможно, дело было в том, что Румпель никогда не сопротивлялся ему и всегда позволял вести. Киллиан не привык быть вторым, но, похоже, как-то так получилось, что он не был единственным. Эмма была противоречивой женщиной, с характером в папочку, бедовая на всю голову, но он любил ее. Любил так, как может позволить себе любить пират – собственнически, всем, что осталось от сердца, жившего дольше, чем принято рассказывать в обществе. Киллиан усмехнулся: за свою долгую жизнь он переспал с приличным количеством самых разных мужчин и женщин, ведьм и королев, принцев и троллей, но, черт возьми, кажется, так вляпался впервые. Вчера было горячо. Румпель горел в их руках так ярко, что зажег в них обоих пропавшее было за время размолвки желание. Это чего-то стоило.  
Когда Румпель еще спал, Киллиан, придвинувшись ближе, осторожно стал ласкать сквозь ткань его утренний стояк. Смешной и причудливый калека стонал, не просыпаясь, измотанный вчерашним днем и впечатлениями. Зато проснулась Эмма. И пожурила пирата. Ох, как она его пожурила. Киллиан мечтательно и сыто заулыбался. Нет, определенно, на стороне добра тоже были свои преимущества.  
Он смотрел в зеркало и видел в них себя прежнего: убийцу, насильника, мародера. Но была разница в том, чтобы видеть свое отражение в чужих глазах. Будто преломляясь, этот свет заменял его собственный. Эмма сегодня утром смотрела на него как на принца. Вероятно, потому что он научился не только убивать, но и делать кого-то счастливым. Этот кто-то стоял под душем рядом, видимо, совершенно потерявшись в ряде баночек на полочке.  
– Иди сюда. – Киллиан потянулся и взял гель для душа; намылив губку, он прошелся по знакомой спине, отмечая худобу про себя, как зарубку на память. – Тебе надо больше есть. Вчера было неплохо, – руки перешли на ягодицы, мягко массируя, затем скользнули к животу.  
Румпель стоял, опустив голову, позволяя воде стекать по волосам. И Киллиан, медленно повернув его к себе, отвел волосы от лица, заглянув в глаза.  
– Я виноват, признаю это. Там, за дверью, тебя ждет женщина, которая тебя любит. Откажись, если предложит ехать за город. Она умная, и смелая, и много чего еще. Но она не понимает. Останься со мной. У нас получится.  
Киллиан говорил вкрадчиво, положив руки на слегка ссутуленные плечи, и ждал.  
– Я вам не нужен.

Киллиан не сказал ему – ты никому не нужен. Вместо этого он притянул смущенного Румпеля ближе, позволяя опираться на себя, давая то, чего тому так не хватало – чувство физической опоры и психологической поддержки.  
– Это ты так думаешь. Я верю в то, что каждый человек, который приходит в мою жизнь, приходит в свое время. И сейчас ты нужен мне. Ты напомнил мне, кем я был, и показал, кем я хочу стать. Маленький человек из ниоткуда, никогда себя недооценивай. Хорошо?  
– Но Эмма любит тебя. Зачем ей…  
– Ты? Она женщина, Румпель. Даже Посейдон не знает, что у них на уме. К тому же, – Киллиан тыльной стороной ладони коснулся его щеки, – ты красивый.  
Обычно таких слов Киллиан не говорил, стыдился. Но после хорошего секса, в светлое утро новой жизни ему хотелось оставить в воспоминаниях нечто важное, и он потянулся за поцелуем, ощущая в Румпеле робость – он практически целомудренно коснулся губами сжатых губ. Под душем они были мокрыми и пахли апельсинами из-за геля для душа, аромат которого витал в паре. И Киллиан продолжил целовать эти губы, пока они слегка не раскрылись, пропуская дальше, позволяя больше. Он медленно обнял своего бывшего ночного дежурного, прижимая к себе, ощущая его дрожь, даже под горячей водой, и едкий старый страх. Румпель помнил все те ночи на пиратском корабле, знал, на что способен его капитан. И Киллиан чувствовал это и не пытался отрицать, но хотел дать понять, что сожалеет, что хочет исправить, исцелить то, что сломал там, внутри медово-карих глаз, а затем заставил пережить это еще раз и оставил беспомощного калеку с жалкими попытками жить дальше.  
– Прости меня.  
Киллиан обнял Румпеля, содрогавшегося в беззвучных рыданиях.  
Он не мог показать этого Эмме, не хотел. Но только тот, кто причиняет боль, знает, насколько сильно он бьет.  
Киллиан это знал. Поэтому держал крепко, гладил по спине, ждал. А затем просто мыл подставляемое тело, и когда касался внутренней стороны бедра, не позволял себе лишнего. Румпель впустил его в свой маленький мир, туда, где жили все его страхи – этого пока хватало за глаза. Киллиан не собирался вечно жить с ярлыком садиста. В сексе было достаточно удовольствий и без боли. Поэтому он держал дистанцию, давая партнеру ощущение безопасности рядом с собой. Румпель опирался на него, чтобы стоять, и молчал. Но отчаяния в его глазах больше не было. То личное, что было между ними пару минут назад, ему явно помогло.  
Когда ее мужчины вышли из душа, Эмма уже сделала бутерброды с джемом и поставила чай. Она все еще опасалась оставлять их вдвоем – Румпель вчера был ведомым, и вполне могло быть, что сегодня пожалел о случившемся, но ни Киллиан, ни Румпель не казались подавленными или злыми, скорее уставшими, как дошедшие марафон. Эмма вздохнула с облегчением. В воскресенье хотелось мира, а не войны. Такого маленького отпуска от бумажек, бюрократии и неприятностей магических книг.  
Они втроем пили чай на кухне, собираясь сходить к Регине, навестить Генри, а потом пойти в парк, попить горячего шоколада у бабушки Лукас, зайти за вещами Румпеля в дом Зелены. Хотя кроме зубной щетки, которую ему дали в больнице, и брелока на ключах, Румпель ничего с собой в дом не принес, от его присутствия становилось уютнее. То, что скребло когтями в душе Эммы, успокоилось и теперь мурлыкало, смотря на то, как он ест.  
Киллиан выглядел спокойным и уверенным, Эмма чувствовала, что он по-своему контролирует ситуацию, и с интересом подмечала детали, которых раньше не видела. Киллиан умел быть ласковым не только с ней. Он аккуратно вводил Румпеля в их маленький домашний мир, не напирая, старясь не подавлять, как прежде. Пропорционально поделенное тепло Эмма ощущала как равновесие. Киллиан улыбался ей и едва заметно кивал Румпелю, приободряя его между делом. А еще он стал касаться его, по мелочи, по случайным поводам, то подхватывая под локоть, чтобы помочь, то похлопывая по плечу. Эмма видела, как смущается Румпель, и периодически сурово поглядывала на Киллиана. Но тот только улыбался ей и пожимал плечами. Когда Румпель стал мыть посуду, негласно принимая на себя часть домашних дел, Киллиан, подойдя со спины, его обнял, что-то нашептывая. Эмма, пытавшаяся в этот момент уложить волосы, заметила это в отражении зеркала. Она с тревогой наблюдала за реакцией своего подопечного, но, видимо, вчерашний вечер, кое-что подправил в картине мира Румпельштильцхена. Он не позволил себе потеряться в ситуации, кивнул на сказанное Киллианом и сделал вид, что все нормально. Но, возможно, оно и было нормальным, думала Эмма. Джонсу явно нравилась неопытность и робость этого «нового» человека в их квартире. А ей нравилось видеть счастливыми их обоих. Кто знает, может, в следующий раз они зайдут немного дальше? Эмма вновь посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Она поняла в этот момент, что абсолютно не против продолжить.  
– Румпель, подойди ко мне, – Эмма поменяла насадку на фене. – У тебя красивые волосы, и мне давно хотелось это сделать, откровенно говоря.  
После душа волосы у бывшего Темного были все еще влажные и лежали на плечах темными прядями.  
С опаской поглядывая на гудящий аппарат в ее руках, Румпель все же подошел. Киллиан уселся рядом, и выражение его лица было настолько откровенно любопытным, что Эмма засмеялась.  
Она подсушивала мягкие пряди, наслаждаясь тем, как они легко завиваются сами по себе. Румпель под ее руками притих. Эмма подозревала, что о нем мало кто заботился в прежней жизни, но теперь она поняла главное – его мало кто вообще касался. И судя по тому, как ему нравились прикосновения, этот тактильный голод он блокировал всю жизнь. Может, поэтому у Темного была такая шершавая золотистая кожа и многослойные костюмы. Чтобы спрятаться в собственную скорлупу от мира, в котором не оказалось ни одного человека, который бы его обнял.  
И когда Бель дала ему это, он положил к ее ногам все, что мог. Эмма искренне сожалела об их разладе. Однако, несмотря на то, что Темный был опасен, а Красавица принимала ухаживания от другого, им даже по отдельности хотелось счастья.  
Эмма ласково запустила руки в легкие пряди, массируя виски Румпеля. Тот, замерев на мгновение, осторожно перехватил ее руку и поцеловал открытую ладонь. И было в этом прикосновении столько затаенной, глубоко запрятанной нежности, что Эмма растерялась. Она осознала, что у нее слезы на глазах, только когда Киллиан ее обнял.

 

* * *

Обычное такое воскресенье в Сторибруке.  
Странный летающий крылатый демон не должен был этого изменить.  
Но, как всегда, когда люди строят планы, вмешивается Автор. По словам Регины, демону требовалось самое темное сердце, и они попросили бледного Румпеля встать у черты. Непонимающе он смотрел на Эмму, но подчинился. Он верил ей. И когда демон по инерции зацепил его, утаскивая за черту, она поняла, что теперь не поверит никогда. Могущественный Темный. Тот, кого предал Город, вспомнит за чертой, кто он.  
Она была уверена: он жизнь положит на то чтобы вернуться в Сторибрук.  
И не одну.  
Оставалось ждать. Ожидание убивало.


End file.
